Letters To No One
by MRDarling
Summary: Hermione/Draco romance- 7th year and Hogwarts: Dumbledore had a brilliant idea of having students become pen-pals with pen names. Hermione and Draco are both Head Boy and Girl. They also got paired to be pen-pals and have no idea who they are writing to. Romance/Humour. Complete
1. Chapter 1: I'll Give It A Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. She's freak'n brilliant! Currently writing this and I know the grammar is not perfect right now. I got this idea from "You've Got Mail" and figured it would be a very cute story. We got some romance and arguments.

MB_Girl- means Mudblood_Girl. Hermione had mentioned in book seven that she was proud of being one, don't care if you don't like her pen-name :P She said she was proud to be one so bleh.

Sárkány-means "dragon" in Hungarian.

Chapter 1: I'll give it a go

"Hm, I suppose I could write my name down on the sheet." mused Hermione. She stood in front of notice board in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione happened to be the cleverest witch in the whole school of Hogwarts. She came back to Hogwarts after the war was over and Voldemort was defeated by her best friend Harry Potter. Many of her fellow peers came back to finish off their final year. She also became Head Girl seeing that she was, after all, the cleverest. Sadly, the Head Boy position was given to Draco Malfoy. The boy, now a young man, whom she hated all of her school career. And sadly, they have to share the Head Students' common room so she sees his face more than she cared to. Working with him for the past several months have been torture. She hated seeing his pale, pointed face and that sneer. Almost every time she saw him she wanted to smack that sneer right off his stupid face. She smacked him before in their third year and he dearly deserved it.

This sheet that Hermione was thinking about was none other than a pen-pal sign up sheet. Dumbledore had come up with this brilliant plan for students to write to each other without using their real names but use a pen name. He talked about his plan after dinner that night and the students seemed keen on this idea of his. He was pleased to see excited looks and whispers. He figured if the students wrote to a pen-pal it might bring the four houses closer together. Also, he liked matching students together. It was his hobby. Most of the faculty were willing to help out with this pen-pal plan. They loved the idea of students writing to each other and making new friends. The prefects are to give the lists to the Heads and Heads are to give the lists to Dumbledore in two days time. At the end of the year Dumbledore will reveal who their pen-pals were if they haven't figured it out by then.

"I think it is a rutty, dumb idea. Where is Harry, I'm sure he would agree with me" grumbled Ron beside her. He brushed his ginger hair from his eyes as he stared at the list in front of him. A few people had signed up using their pen-names.

"Oh Ron, I think it's brilliant. I love the idea that I could be writing to someone in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor and not even know it. And it's a great way to meet a new friend without pressure." she obviously did not add Slytherin to her list. It was a known fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors do not get along well...at all.

"Fine, I suppose I could put my name down on the bloody sign-up sheet. I'll give it a go. I will have to come up with a pen-name first. Hmm.." Ron thought for a moment. His eyes looked up at the ceiling. Hermione chuckled and took the quill from the little inkstand in front of the notice board and wrote down her pen-name.

_MB_Girl_-she scribbled down. Ron took the quill and wrote down _The King_ for his name. Hermione chuckled softly at his name.

"Like Elvis. He's the King!" she patted him on the back. Ron raised a brow.

"Who the hell is Elvis? He someone I should know about? Why is he King? There can only be one king and that's me" he pointed to himself.

"Never mind, it's a muggle thing." she smirked at him.

OOOOO

Hermione dropped her bag down onto the table in the Head's common room. She saw that Malfoy had already dropped off his quidditch gear by the couch. His broom rested against the arm of the couch and his green quidditch robe was in a ball on the floor. His door was closed. The less she saw of him the better. He was in most of her classes and they have to share the common room. She kicked off her mary-janes and picked them up. She headed for her room to get her bath things for a shower.

Moments later she had a towel over her shoulder and carried a plastic bag with shampoo, conditioner, razor, soap, and a cloth. She walked into the Head bathroom. It was large and very pretty. The tub was huge and had many taps with different smell bubbles. The shower was large as well with glass walls. Two marble sinks were located on one side of the wall and small rooms with a toilet inside each on the other. Even though the bathroom was large it was misty. Malfoy must have recently used the bathroom. She could smell his spiced soap and shampoo. It smelled nice but she would never admit to it to herself.

She started the taps, blue, and shocking pink liquid started to fill the tub. She sighed happily as she peeled off her clothes and stepped into the tub.

After an hour long soak in the lovely bath, Hermione got out and wrapped the towel around herself. Her wet hair framed her face. She picked up her clothes and held them to her chest. She hurried from the bathroom and peeked out to see if Malfoy was in the common room. She smirked not seeing him there and quickly hurried out. She was getting closer to her room.

Malfoy's door swished open and he looked across the common room at her. He had black slacks and his white button shirt on with no tie. He saw she was only in a towel and had a stunned look on her face. She started to turn red in the face. Why didn't she get dressed in the bathroom? Oh right, she only brought a bloody towel and forgot to bring clean clothes. She mentally kicked herself. Stupid Hermione. Suppose to be the cleverest witch and forgot to bring clothes.

"Ugh, what is that damn awful smell? Oh, it must be you Mudblood!" he scowled at her. He pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He waved his other hand to move the scented air away.

"Shut-up Malfoy!" she shouted at him and opened her bedroom door quickly.

"My eyes! Hurry into your room! I don't want to see your dirty body." he made a gagging sound and closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Granger. He heard her hmph loudly then the door slammed. He smirked. He actually enjoyed seeing her in just a towel and that surprised look like she had been caught doing something naughty. If any other girl had done what she had done he would have figured the girl was trying to seduce him and he would have followed her but this was Granger. She had a pretty body, toned legs and arms, seemed to have a nice sized chest as well. Her damp curls framed her face nicely. Her skin was pink from the hot bath.

He shook his head and tried to remember where it was he was going before Granger popped up in a towel. He quickly walked out of the common room to head to the Slytherin common room to hang out with his fellow Slytherins. Granger was too much of a goody-goody with all her loyalty and never straying off the path ways.

OOOO

Two days later Hermione collected two lists from the Prefects from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ernie, the Hufflepuff prefect, ran up to her red faced and puffing. He shoved the list into her hands and ran off yelling about extra potions and will be late. She put the two lists into her bag and will hand them over to Dumbledore when he showed up for dinner.

Right before dinner, the Ravenclaw prefect girl showed up and handed her the list with a smile before running off to join her friends. Hermione spotted Dumbledore at the staff table sipping on pumpkin juice and chatting to Professor Sprout. She climbed up the two steps to the staff table and handed Dumbledore her lists. He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you very much Miss. Granger. I trust that you put your name down on the list?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Even Ron put his name down on the list and said he would "give it a go"." she said.

"Very well then." he laughed. Draco swaggered over to the table holding the Slytherin list and handed it to Dumbledore without a word. "Ah, thank you very much Mr. Malfoy. I gathered that you put your name down as well?" Malfoy only smirked and stalked off. Dumbledore looked after him knowingly. Hermione excused herself and hurried over to Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

Ginny was seated next to Harry and Ron was sitting across from them. Harry and Ron were stuffing their faces with chicken, and bread rolls. Hermione placed herself down beside Ron and stared at both the boys.

"You two eat like trolls. You have no manners at all." she said and got herself a plate full of food.

"I'm excited about this pen-pal thing. When do you think we will know who we will be writing to?" Ginny asked and tried to ignore the ill-mannered boys.

"I have no idea but I hope it's soon. It's a bit exciting isn't it?" Hermione grinned at Ginny. Ginny whacked Harry in the arm and he stopped to stare at her with a mouth full of food.

"The Chosen One with his mouth stuffed full of food. Makes you wonder why the girls are in love with you." scowled Ginny. Harry swallowed down his food and reached for Ginny's hand.

"I only need one girl Ginny." he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away from the couple. Ron made a face at Harry and Ginny.

"Don't make me hex you." grumbled Ron at Harry. Ginny laughed and kissed Harry's cheek which made Ron groan.

Hermione finished off her meal and Dumbledore quickly stood up before his students started to leave. He held his hands out in front of him and looked around the room. The chatter died down and heads turned towards the head master.

"Students, I wanted to inform you that I have received all four lists from the houses and hopefully by tomorrow you will have the name of the person you will be writing to for the rest of the year. Please remember to refrain from using your real name as it will take the fun out of this activity. Also, I advise to not write anything too embarrassing, I have a feeling students will want to share what their pen-pals have written to each other. (he looked at Lavender Brown and the Patil twins) I believe this will bring the houses closer together and build friendship. I hope you will enjoy this activity. I only require you write at least once per week, however,you are welcome to write to each other as many times as you would like throughout each week. By the end of the school year you may reveal who you are to each other. Nit wit and bubble. Goodnight."

The students chattered loudly all excited. Hermione felt a bit of excitement go through her body. She was very eager to start a new friendship and hoped she would be paired with someone who was at least a little clever.

OOOOO

Dumbledore was clever. Oh, he was so clever. He tapped the enchanted parchment lists to reveal the owners of each pen-name. He was most pleased to see the numbers of students who had written their names down. Even Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle wrote their names down to write to a pen-pal. Dumbledore sat at his desk and began to pair students up by year. First years with first years and so on.

Dumbledore smirked as he paired a few of the students together, his match-making skills kicked in. He then paired students whom he know would have a bit in common with each other just didn't know because they were in different houses. This will be a very interesting year.

Dumbledore smirked as he paired a few of the students together, his match-making skills kicked in. He then paired students whom he know would have a bit in common with each other just didn't know because they were in different houses. This will be a very interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2: Pen-Pals

Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Yeah, I know Dumbledore is dead but I wanted him to be alive for his story and it is fan fiction. Still writing and it's almost 3am so...don't pay any attention to the grammar! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: Pen-Pal

Hermione woke to hear an owl at her window and she rolled out of her bed. She yawned and opened the window. She was sure she wasn't expecting an owl from her parents and her Daily Prophet did not show up until breakfast time on Thursdays. Today happened to be a Tuesday. A very bright and sunny Tuesday. The air was crisp as fall settled in. She shivered from the air as the owl swooped in and dropped a small letter onto her pillow then took off. She closed the window and snatched the letter up. She tore the Hogwarts wax seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Here is the name of the person you will be writing to for the rest of the year._

_His name is: Sárkány_

_Please remember to write at least once a week for the rest of the year. Use the owlery to post your letters. Also, never use your real name, always use your pen name. You do not want to spoil the surprise and reveal who you are so soon to the other. Most of all, remember to enjoy this activity._

_Respectfully yours, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Sárkány is such an odd name. I wonder what language that is." she shrugged her shoulders but she knew one thing, this Sárkány person was a boy.

Hermione grinned broadly. Her heart thumped in her chest. She got her pen-pal name and she ran to her desk and sat down. She grabbed her parchment and started to scribble away.

_Hello Sárkány,_

_Well, we are going to be pen-pals for the rest of the year. I'm rather excited about it. I've never had a pen-pal before. Scratch that, I've had one. (_ she kind of still writes to Victor Krum and he wasn't really a pen-pal) _I hope you are enjoying your year so far. Classes can be a bit taxing at times. NEWTS exams will be the death of us all. _

_I guess I could tell you a tiny bit about myself. I like reading and being with my friends. I hate potions class. I like the colour blue. Also, I love desserts! _

_I best get going. Talk to you later!_

_MB_Girl._

She read over her letter. She didn't want to write too much. She just wanted it to be a basic introduction letter. She nodded her head and sealed the letter. She got dressed and scurried as fast as she could to the owlery. She handed the letter over to the owl who shook out her feathers then took off.

She met Ron, Ginny, and Harry in the Great Hall for breakfast. She had a little spring to her step. She quickly sat down next to Ginny with a grin.

"Boy, do you look happy! I'm going to guess nargles got to you?" Ginny asked with a laugh. Hermione laughed too and shook her mane of brown curls.

"Did you get your pen-pal name yet? I got mine this morning!" Hermione squealed and pulled out her letter to show Ginny. Ginny read the letter. Ron snatched the letter from Ginny to read it.

"What kind of name is Sárkány? That's not even English." Ron said with a raised brow. Ginny snatched the letter back from her brother and threw a piece of toast at his face.

"It's a cool name. I wonder what it means. We do know one thing, this pen-pal is a guy. Wonder who it could be." Ginny said and looked around the Great Hall at all the different boys.

"So, did any of you guys get your names?" Hermione asked again, eager to know. Harry whipped out his letter and showed it to Hermione. "Ok, so yours is a guy too. Hm, Quiddy-lump. What a silly name" she giggled. Harry shrugged his shoulders and took a bit of his toast with orange marmalade.

"I got a girl." Ron beamed. "Her name is Stary." he looked around the Great Hall to see who it could possibly be. He kind of hoped it was that cute girl from Ravenclaw he had been watching for the past couple of weeks. He had yet to learn her name and it was hard to get to her when her friends surrounded her. She was in 6th year but he does not know that Dumbledore had paired each student to someone in their own year.

"Well, I got a girl too." Ginny pipped in. "Her name is Bubblyplum. I hope it's not Lavender or one the Patil twins." she made a face. Harry laughed and patted his girlfriend on the back.

"It seems the students are very excited to do this pen-pal thing. I wrote to mine as soon as I got the letter this morning. It's going to drive me crazy all year but that's the fun of it right, to not know who you are writing to. It's a neat idea!" Hermione said excitedly. "I hope he writes back soon. Do you think he is in the same year as us? He might be, I mentioned NEWTS in my letter so I will have to see what he writes."

"I haven't the foggiest idea Hermione. Dumbledore is the mastermind behind all this. It is a cool idea though. Seems this Quiddylump, I'm guessing by his name, might love quidditch so we may have a lot in common." Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Holy Cricket, is that the time?" Hermione grabbed Harry's watch and jumped to her feet. She was running late, so very, very late. She stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and grabbed her heavy bag.

"Where are you going?" shouted Ginny after her friend. Hermione only managed to wave at her friends. She had promised to help Professor McGonagall with some grading. Hermione looked down only for a second before she collided into something rather solid but warm. This collision caused her fall over onto her butt hard and her toast fell from her mouth onto the cold floor.

"Ouch, what the...MUDBLOOD! What the hell are you doing running? You know it's against school rules to run in the hallways like a maniac!" Draco Malfoy stood over her, his pale face flushed with anger. He rubbed his chest where she had hit him. "Gross, now I smell like you. And fix your skirt!" he spat at her.

Hermione pushed her skirt down over her thighs to hide them and hoped her panties did not show when she fell. That would be so humiliating. She scowled as she got to her feet. The decent thing he could have done was offer a hand to help her up. Instead he just scowled and glared at her. She picked up her ruined toast and threw it at his chest. It bounced off his chest leaving crumbs on his crisp white shirt.

"Now you are making me even more late! Move out of my way!" shouted Hermione. Draco stepped closer to her. This made her heart jump into her throat, she wondered if he was going to hit her. She didn't realize how tall he was. He towered over her and it was a bit intimidating.

"You threw toast at me after you hit me! You better say sorry or else." he hissed at her. His face inches from hers. She could see his steel gray eyes and her reflection in them.

"Back off Malfoy, you may catch some Mudblood germs standing that close to me." she shot back at him, her hand moved to her robe pocket to make sure her wand was there just in case. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow up and shoved her away from him roughly. Hermione managed to keep from falling after he shoved her. She wanted to hex him for that. How dare he shove her around like she was nothing.

"You'll pay for this later Mudblood. Lucky for you I'm in too much of a hurry to hex you to hell at the moment." he drawled then ran his fingers through his white-blond hair. He stepped around her with a face. He made a big show of not wanting to touch her as he stepped around her then sauntered into the Great Hall like he owned it. Truth was, he will have to come up with some kind of plan to get back at her for hitting and throwing toast. Hermione watched him saunter off, she was so tempted to hex him behind his back.

She shook herself and ran as fast as she could to get to Professor McGonagall's office. She hoped the stern professor would be be too upset for being late.

OOOOOO

_Hello MB_Girl_

_I have to agree with you, NEWTS will kill us all. The professors bog us down with heaps of homework and it's little wonder that I am able to finish any of it. That assignment for Transfiguration was a killer. I must have spent about four hours total writing out three feet of parchment for her. _

_Enough of NEWTS, I suppose I should say something about myself as well. I like the colour blue too. It's a bit of a relaxing colour but my favourite colour is red. Red has so many different meanings from passion, anger, to energetic and lively. Reading books is a nice hobby. Have you read "Hogwarts, A History?" it's a good read. Sadly, not many students have read this book. I've seen a few trick questions on some of the exams over the years from the book. I have a feeling the professors like to keep us on our toes. _

_What kind of desserts do you like?_

_Sárkány_

Hermione grinned as she read her letter. The owl had tapped at her window late that night. The letter said "To MB-Girl" and she knew it was to her pen-pal. Sárkány's penmanship was lovely, he had nice open loops. She wished she had written her letter from earlier that day a bit nicer. Sometimes she scribbles when she gets excited and she was excited when she received her pen-pal name that morning. She wanted to write back to him right away after she read the letter but her eyes started to droop. She held the letter against her chest with a slight smile as she drifted off to sleep.

In a room not far from hers, Draco laid in his large bed wondering where his letter went and who was reading it. He knew it was a girl and had to be a 7th year since she had mentioned NEWTS. He had looked all around the Great Hall and during lessons to figure out who this mystery girl could be. Even though he thought Dumbledore was an old kook, this idea of pen-pals was a neat idea. He smiled to himself and hoped he will get a letter soon from MB_Girl.


	3. Chapter 3: You Are Vile

Got chapter 3 up for you guys! Got a big fight scene!

Chapter 3: You are Vile

Hermione stared at Sárkány's letter the next morning. She could not help but smile. She pulled out her parchment paper and dipped her quill into her inkwell. She will have to write nicer this time, Sárkány's penmanship put her to shame. She made sure her loops were pretty and her writing did not go up at an angle.

_Hello Sárkány, _

_I have to say, I've never thought that red had so many different meanings. Now that I think about it, yes, I can see red as passion, anger, and even energetic and lively. Red is a lovely colour. _

_I'm shocked you have read "Hogwarts, A History"! Which part of the book is your favorite? I loved reading about how the founders enchanted the ceiling in the Great Hall to show the current weather outside. All four of them were very smart. Also, I enjoyed reading how some of the paintings came to be in Hogwarts like Sir Cadogan. Who knew he was a real person and had met Merlin and that a painter wanted to immortalize him in paint. He is a funny painting to talk to. He says the silliest things at times if you can catch him._

_I guess my absolute favorite dessert, desserts rather, are apple tarts, chocolate cake, acid pops, and mint ice cream. Of course not all together but those are my favorites. Apple tarts are wonderful to have in the fall time. I do hope we have some tarts soon on the tables after dinner. Chocolate cake is just sinful. What girl doesn't like chocolate! What kind of desserts do you like?_

_MB-Girl_

She felt a little silly asking if he liked desserts but she wanted to know. He had asked her so she asked right back. She sealed the letter and wrote his name in big, loopy, cursive letters on the front. She got dressed quickly in her skirt,black knee-highs, white button shirt and jumper. She looked in the mirror as she straightened out her red and gold tie. Red, the colour of passion, and anger as well as energetic and lively. She smiled to herself as her fingers brushed over the red stripes of her tie. She brushed her curls as best she could before she left for the owlery. Malfoy's bedroom door was closed and she had no idea if he was in there or not. Not that it mattered. She didn't want to see his arrogant face so early in the morning. She dropped off her letter at the owlery. The little barn owl hooted at her then took off.

In the Great Hall, Draco sat down at his table still thinking about MB-Girl and wondered if she will write back soon. He waited patiently for owls to arrive. His sharp looking eagle owl dropped off a package of sweets from home. He loved getting sweets from home and surprised he hasn't rotted his teeth out from how much he eats. They are still pearly and white as ever. He doesn't share his treasures of goodies with his "friends". They don't deserve them.

He noticed that Crabbe got a letter from his pen-pal. His heart sank just a little as his beefy friend opened up his letter. Crabbe handed the letter to Draco.

"Here, it's in cursive. Can't read it" grunted Crabbe and scooped porridge into his mouth.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" scowled Draco. Crabbe peered at the letter for a moment.

"Is that how the letter starts?" Crabbe asked with a mouth full of food.

"No! Close your mouth, you are making me sick." shouted Draco. Crabbe closed his mouth to eat and listened as Draco read the short letter out to him. The letter was from a boy and seemed to be a 7th year as well. Draco was starting to think that maybe Dumbledore paired the students up in their own year. He saw a small barn owl swoop down towards him with a letter. He grinned and shoved the opened letter at Crabbe. The owl dropped the letter off on Draco's plate and took off. Draco grabbed the letter with eager fingers and opened it up.

"Oh, who is it from Drakie-poo?" squeaked Pansy who was seated across from him.

"My pen-pal. No, you can't read it." snapped Draco. Pansy tried to lean over the table to peer down at the letter.

"It looks too long anyway." she said boredly. She sat back down in her seat. "I have a boy who is writing to me. I hope he's handsome. I'll be so angry if it happens to be that ginger...what's his name?"

"Weasle, I mean Weasley. His name is Ron Weasley." said Draco, he was hardly paying attention to Pansy. He was too busy reading his letter. He made a mental note to next time read it in a more private setting without distractions.

"Right, him. I hope it's not Weasley. Filthy Muggle-lover." she shuddered and made a face.

"Yeah, Pansy. Apple tarts." he said with a soft laugh. Pansy quirked an eyebrow up then pouted. "Hey, do you know where Sir...never mind, why the hell am I asking you Pansy." he sighed. He pulled away from the table and picked up his bag. "I'll see you guys in Herbology." He didn't even wave bye to his friends.

After Herbology, Transfiguration and lunch, Draco sat in potions class bored. He had wanted to get to his bedroom to sit down and write to MB-Girl. He also wanted to find this Sir Cadagon to see how silly he really was. His letter was tucked away in his Runes book. He glanced over at the Mudblood and scowled. He suddenly remembered he had promised to make her pay for hitting him and throwing toast at his person. Potions class was the perfect setting.

He just had to wait for the perfect timing. Ron and Harry were two tables away. Ron was trying to squeeze juice from a dung beetle while Harry stirred counter-clock wise. Hermione was paired with Neville. Some of her curls stuck to her cheeks from the steam of the cauldron. Neville was counting as he stirred and Hermione picked up a leaf and dropped it into the cauldron. She smiled, pleased with herself.

Sometimes working with Neville wasn't so bad. When he wasn't nervous he was a good partner. He was scared to death of Snape who was the previous potions master. Slughorn was now the potions master and loved his favourite students-Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"Neville, I'm going to go get the lacewings. Just continue stirring." she said then headed for the potions cabinet. Draco quickly made his move. He held a gob of butterfly weed in his hand. He walked over to the unsuspecting Neville who counted as he stirred. He bumped into Neville hard and tossed the butterfly weed into the cauldron. Neville stumbled into the next table.

"Watch it Longbottom! Careful, don't want your potion to explode." smirked Draco and walked over to the potions cabinet too to pretend to look for an ingredient.

"Oh no! Hermione!" shouted Neville. The potion was turning a sickly green and bubbling up. Hermione rushed past Draco with alarmed eyes.

"What's wrong? OOh! Why is it green? What happ..."she then flung her arms over her head as the cauldron exploded covering one side of Hermione's body with green goop. She was lucky to have had her body half turned away. Neville, sadly, had a face full of the goop. His skin started to turn yellow and with pink spots. Draco sniggered behind his hand near the back as he watched Hermione and Neville. He got Hermione back

Slughorn had Hermione and Neville wash themselves off as best they could in the sink. Luckily the potion didn't seem to be poisonous but did cause skin discolouration. Hermione knew who did it. Neville explained that Draco bumped into him and that was when the potion started to go crazy. Slughorn sent both students to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey to see about the yellow skin and pink spots.

Hermione was seething. She missed her Ancient Runes class and Defence Against the Dark Arts class as well. She hated Malfoy with a passion and she knew, she just knew, deep down he did something to the potion. The potion was just perfect moments before she left it. Madame Pomfrey managed to tone down the yellowing of hers and Neville's skin and the pink spots are not so bright. Hermione looked in the mirror. Left side of her face and arm were colourful. Hopefully by morning it will be gone.

Malfoy and Hermione were assigned to do rounds for the night and she will confront Malfoy for what he did. She scarfed down her dinner, her pretty brown eyes burned holes into the back of Malfoy's head. After dinner she got into position to patrol the hallways. They were to start by Ravenclaw tower. Draco finally swaggered up to do patrol. He was a bit late, he did not seem to care.

Hermione shook from head to toe with anger.

"I have to say your looks improved after that accident in potions today." sneered Malfoy and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Hermione felt her face turn red. She reached into her pocket to grab her wand and whipped it out. She pointed the wand at his face.

"You could have seriously hurt Neville and myself! You are low, vile and rotten to the core Malfoy!" she screamed at him. Draco pushed her wand away from his face and took a step away from her.

"Granger, you were in no danger! Butterfly weed is harmless" he waved his hand about and looked bored with this conversation.

"Thanks to you! I'm half yellow with pink spots!" this caused Malfoy to snicker and Hermione lost it. She could not take any more. She thrust her wand into his face. His smirk turned into a scowl. He grabbed her wrist firmly, nails dug into her skin. She tried to wrench her hand away from him but he was too strong for her. She raised her other hand in a fist to punch his lights out but he grabbed her other wrist before her fist got close to his pretty face.

"Stop it! And I told you you would regret what you did to me yesterday!" he screamed in her face. A few of the Ravenclaws came out of their tower to see what all the shouting was about. Hermione tugged to get away but he wouldn't let go. She suddenly had an idea to get away. She smirked at him, his eyebrow went up and then he let her go in a flash. She kneed him hard in the groin and he fell to the ground with his hands between his legs. Tears streamed from his eyes. A few more Ravenclaws came out to watch the two fight.

"Serves you right you horrid Pure-blood" shouted Hermione and turned on her heel. Draco reached out and grabbed her ankle tightly and pulled hard. She screamed out and fell with a crash to the floor.

"Oh, no you don't Mudblood! You could have ruined the Malfoy line with that stunt! I'm going to hex you!" he shouted as he crawled half on top of her. He panted and tried to ignore the pain she had caused. He was seething! His weight pinned her to the cold floor. Hermione tried to squirm away but his hands grabbed her shoulders to keep her from getting away.

"What! What is the meaning of this?" squeaked Professor Flitwick. He hurried to the two students struggling on the floor. "Get off her Mr. Malfoy! This is just uncalled for behavior. Come with me to the headmaster's office right now!"


	4. Chapter 4: Big Trouble

Chapter 4-Big Trouble

Dumbledore pressed his fingers together in front of him as he stared at to the Head Boy and Girl. He was very disappointed in them. Their behaviour was outrageous and they know better. He sighed and placed his hands on top of his desk.

"I am deeply disappointed in both of you." He said sadly, Hermione stared down at her shoes in shame. Draco clenched his jaw tightly. "You are Head Boy and Girl. You have great influence over the students and what you do the students will see and follow." He was quiet for a few moments. Hermione looked up from her shoes to see what the headmaster was doing. Dumbledore shook his head and continued on, "You will have detention everyday for two weeks with Madame Pince along with your head duties. You will do everything she asks you without arguments. If I hear so much as a peep of complaint from Madame Pince about you two fighting then I will have to find something more...extreme. Let us hope that doesn't happen."

"Yes, Headmaster" Hermione said. Her bottom lip quivered, she tried to keep herself from crying. She could feel the tears trying to leak out. She did not want to get expelled and this "more extreme" bit Professor Dumbledore mentioned worried her a great deal. Malfoy nodded his head curtly.

"You may go." Dumbledore waved his hand toward his door. Hermione walked out of the door ahead of Malfoy. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I would advise for you to write to your pen-pal soon. I think it will relax you." he said with a little twinkle in his eye.

Malfoy mumbled under his breath "Crazy kook."

OOOOOOO

_Hello MB-Girl_

_I tried to look for Sir Cadogan. I looked in every painting I went by. I even asked around but could not find him. I will have to keep searching for him. I would like to try to have a silly conversation with this knight. "Hogwarts, A History" has great info! I read somewhere about secret passage ways but it did not elaborate. I think it said there are seven? I have been searching for one since my first year here! I hope to find one before I leave Hogwarts. You know, I don't like the Knights singing Christmas songs during Christmas time. They scare me a little bit when I have to walk by them and they suddenly burst out into song. I know they will burst into song when I walk by and expect it but it is still alarming when they do sing. Maybe I am just being silly, I don't know. _

_I do like apple tarts too. A bit of cinnamon and some ice cream on top makes it a lovely dessert and it is perfect for fall time. I hope we do get some of those apple tarts soon on the table. I am a guy and I do like chocolate cake too. It's not just a girl thing. Someone who does not like chocolate would have to be a nutter. I have to say that my favourite dessert would have to be cauldron cakes. I also like some of the sweets from Honeydukes. They have a great selection of sweets there. I love sugar quills, fizzing whizzbees, and chocolate frogs. I collect the cards from the chocolate frogs. I hope you don't mind that I sent you some sweets that I received not too long ago. I gave you a couple of fizzing whizzbees and cauldron cakes. _

_I would have written sooner but some things came up to prevent me from writing. I got your letter this morning and made my day, well most of my day. Sometimes events happen that can turn your day from nice to horrible like a seasick troll. Though writing to you has made me feel a little better. I'm starting to waffle on. I must be tired. Write to you later._

_Your pen-pal_

_Sárkány_

Hermione smiled when she finished reading her letter and she looked at the little brown box sitting in front of her on her bed. She unwrapped the box and pulled out a couple of fizzing whizzbees and cauldron cakes. She stuffed a cauldron cake into her mouth and chewed. She felt better as well. This was a nice surprise after such a horrible day of stupid Malfoy. She pushed him from her mind. She laid down on her bed and picked up her letter once more to re-read it. She giggled softly about the singing knights. Her smile got bigger when she read that her letter made his day.

OOOOOOOO

_Hello Sárkány,_

_The singing knights! I understand about the singing knights! That bit in your letter made me laugh. I try to avoid those hallways during Christmas time if I can. They make me jump out of my skin! I love Hogwarts at Christmas time though. Professor Flitwick does an amazing job with the decorations. Some of those Christmas trees are so huge that they almost reach the ceiling. I have a feeling that Flitwick engorges some of those trees to become that big. I wish Christmas would get here soon. It's my favourite holiday. People tend to be in a happy mood and more giving. I love to be with my friends and family and grow closer to them during the holidays. _

_I remember reading about the secret passageways _(she wanted to write that she knew where one was but then she would have to mention Harry and his map)_. I do believe you are right, I think there are about seven. And I do hope you find Sir. Cadogan. Some of the other paintings are nice to talk to like that ancient doctor near the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Elizabeth Burke's painting is near the Potions classroom and she has helpful tips about potion making._

_I understand about having a bad day. Seems we both had a bad day yesterday. When I got your letter and box last night it made me happy. Thank you for sharing some of your sweets with me. I , sadly, have to go. Homework to do. _

_Your Pen-Pal_

_MB-Girl_

Draco couldn't help but smile when his letter came to him that morning while he was getting dressed for the day. He wrote to his pen-pal later after classes. He had a huge pile of homework to do but wanted to write first. It was relaxing.

_Hello MB-Girl_

_I am not a big fan of Christmas _(usually he was with just his mother and father and his "friends" travel away for the holidays) _I like Halloween which we had a few weeks ago. Hogwarts has the best sweets for Halloween (cauldron cakes!)and I like the floating pumpkins in the Great Hall. The bats flying through the hallways make me laugh though I know many of students don't like them. I think you are right about Flitwick usingHogwarts motto an engorgement charm to make the trees bigger for Christmas time. Flitwick does a good job decorating Hogwarts for every holiday and season. He gets pretty inventive._

_I found Elizabeth Burke near the potions room like you had mentioned. I had time to speak with her for a few moments before I got pulled away. She did have some interesting tips for potions class. I had no idea you should grind down goggling flies into a powder before adding it to the babbling beverage potions. Have you ever talked to any of the ghosts around the castle? I've only talked to two. I found out that one of the ghosts was killed by her ex-lover and now both of them haunt the castle. That would be difficult, I think, to be stuck forever with an ex. I know they avoid each other. _

_I'm pleased that you enjoyed the fizzing whizzbees and cauldron cakes. When I get more I'll send you some as well. I don't mind sharing. _(He hardly ever shares with his Slytherin friends) _I hope your day was better than yesterday. Mine has been alright. I need to work on my homework but wanted to write to you first. This homework just piles up so quickly. _

_Sárkány_

Two days later, detention started. Hermione avoided Draco like the plague until then. Every time she saw him she wanted to punch his dumb face. Her yellow skin and pink spots finally faded away which made her happy. No more awkward stares from the other students while she patrolled the hallways. Neville was looking more himself as well.

Madame Pince, a stern looking woman who liked to wear black robes, stood behind the library desk when they arrived. She peered at the two students like she didn't trust them. Books were jewels to her and should be treated with special care.

"You will sort books and place them back onto the shelves. I take it that you both know how to alphabetise. There are several sections." she pointed to shelves near the back "That section is on wizard history, that over there " she pointed to a five rows of shelves closer to the desk, "is on Muggle lives and History. We also have sections on potions, runes, plants and of course the restricted section. You will not need to shelve anything in that section. Professor Dumbledore told me to keep a close eye on you two." she squinted her eyes at both of them.

She pulled a deep cart out from behind the counter filled with books to the top. She placed her hands on her hips. "You can start with this cart first. It may take you a couple of hours to sort then shelve. I'll leave you to it." Madame Pince stalked off and left Malfoy and Hermione alone.

"Alright, I guess we sort first. We wouldn't be in this mess if you had acted like a civil person." grumbled Hermione. Malfoy rolled his eyes and grabbed the heavy cart from her.

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to hit me the other day and then you went and bloody threw toast at me too! Then you got all sore about the potions class which now you are ugly again." he growled at her. He placed books down onto a table to read the binding. He made a couple of stacks.

"What! Malfoy you are such a jerk! How can you live with yourself?" shouted Hermione. Malfoy slapped a hand over her mouth and leaned close to her saying "shh!". He quirked an eyebrow at her when he noticed how soft her lips felt. Hermione pushed his hand off her mouth. "Gross, who knows where your hands have been." she gripped. Malfoy moved close to her, Hermione could feel the heat radiating from his body. Why did he get so close to her?

"Granger, would you just shut up. I don't want the old bat to come back and I sure as hell don't want to get expelled from fighting with a dumb Mudblood like yourself." Malfoy said softly. Hermione had to lean in to hear him better. She could smell his spiced soap and expensive aftershave. It made her slightly dizzy. "Now, we have two weeks of detention here. So, we should try to at least act civil with each other while we are here." he said firmly.

"I guess I will have to agree with you Malfoy, as much as I hate to admit it. I don't want to get expelled either." Hermione sighed loudly and grabbed books from the cart.

" I already started to sort the books. Don't screw it up." grumbled Malfoy as Hermione sorted her books into the correct piles. On and on they both worked. After the books were sorted they had to put them in ABC order and shelve them. Malfoy put the books away on the higher shelves while Hermione did the lower. Hermione caught herself at one point watching Malfoy as he reached up with a stack of books. She saw the muscles in his shoulders and arms press against his white shirt. She glanced away before Malfoy noticed and make a snide remark. She also saw how he would brush his hair from his eyes or bite his lip when thinking.

Little did she know that Malfoy watched her from the corner of his eyes. He watched the way she would brush her curls behind her ears. He noticed her rear-end when she bent down to place books on the lower shelves. He had to shake himself a couple of times and hoped she did not notice. He also had to remind himself that she was a dirty Mudblood and was worthless.

"You two did a fine job. I shall see you tomorrow at the same time then." replied Madame Pince when their time was up. Hermione's arms and shoulders ached. She rubbed her shoulder with her hand. "Tomorrow you will finish off this cart and start on the next one. Now go so I can close up the library for the night." she shooed both the students out.

Malfoy yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head. Both students walked out of the library and headed back to their common room.

"Too bad you can't put a bag over your head to hide your ugly face. It would have made my job sorting books so much easier without having to look at you" smirked Malfoy. Hermione scowled at him.

"What happened to being civil, hm?" she shouted at him. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders with a loud laugh.

"Oh, we aren't in the library any more." he snapped back at her. They got to the portrait to their common room. "_Butterbeer"_ he shouted at the portrait. The Greek woman in the portrait "hmphed" at him and swung open to reveal a large hole in the wall.

OOOOOOO

Hermione and Draco had to do their detentions even on weekends and they had missed the last Hogsmeade weekend for the month of November as well. Harry and Ron went without her, what choice did they have. Doing detention was hard work and caused Hermione's shoulders and arms to hurt. She was sure she gained some muscle mass from lifting so many books for two weeks. Malfoy had remained mostly civil while in the library. He hardly spoke to her but when he did he would say "You put the books in the right order in the Runes section?" or "You wiped off that shelf right?" and a few "Stupid Mudblood" and "I hate you" too.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she walked into the library for the last and final time for detention. Madame Pince had a cart already pulled out for them to sort as well as a dust rag to clean shelves that needed it. Draco sauntered in after Hermione and proceeded to sort books without speaking to her. This suited Hermione, she did not feel like speaking to the idiot anyway.

After an hour of working side-by-side Hermione sighed loudly and stretched her arms in front of her. They were cramping up. She stretched her neck a bit too. Malfoy stopped working to look down at her and watched her stretch.

"You finished slacking off Granger? I want to get out of here as soon as we finish with this lot." he growled at her. "I have things I need to do."

"So, I'm not allowed to stretch?" she snapped at him and continued to sort the books into piles.

"Nope, it takes time you idiot. Stretch later." he hissed back at her. Madame Pince walked by to check on the two students. She gave them a both a nod of approval before she walked away. Hermione's shoulders sagged with relief when Madame Pince went away.

"Well, I have things I need to do too. You speaking to me makes it hard to concentrate on sorting books." she grumbled at him. Malfoy rolled his eyes then thrust his elbow out hard. He hit her arm which caused her to drop the heavy book onto the floor. "You jerk! Why did you do that?" Malfoy merely shrugged his shoulders and snickered when she reached down to pick up the book. He watched her body bend at the waist and he leaned back on his heels to look down at her rear end. Once she got the book she tossed it onto the table with a scowl. She mumbled under her breath "idiot".

"What things do you possibly have to do? Nothing important I'm sure." smirked Malfoy. He grabbed a stack of books and began to alphabetise them. Hermione turned her head to glare at him. He bit his bottom lip while he switched books around in the stack. She had lost what she was going to say for a moment, his lips distracted her. Malfoy's eyes slid from the books to her face. "I asked you a question you idiot. You deaf?"

Hermione stomped on his foot. He winced but did not retaliate. "No, and don't call me an idiot. Gah, you are so annoying. I hate you. Besides, I want to leave here so I can go back and read my letter from my pen-pal. I was not able to read it when I received it earlier." Malfoy made a loud sigh and stopped messing with the books. He turned to stare at her for a moment.

"I bet your pen-pal is a real loser. You must bore him or her to death with your ended waffling on about useless things." he commented. Hermione's eyes narrowed, she folded her arms over her chest.

"He, my pen-pal is a he. And no, he isn't a loser. In fact, he's really nice and seems to understand me," at this comment Malfoy rolled his eyes but Hermione pressed on, "And I rather like reading his letters."

"Understands you? You like reading his letters? Gah, you sound so...you in-love with this person? I bet he's really ugly with a big wart on the end of his nose." laughed Malfoy.

"Who cares what he looks like, it's what's on the inside that counts. Not that you would know. You only care about appearences." snapped Hermione. Malfoy scowled at her and reached over to push the stack of books she was working on over. Hermione gasped as her books fell and she bent down to pick them up.

"He's a loser. I bet he's from Hufflepuff. He sounds like he is." Malfoy said through gritted teeth. Truth was, he was slightly jealous that she liked this male pen-pal of hers. He was not sure why it irked him so much but it did. He hated to see her happy. It made him happy to see her unhappy and when it was him who made her feel that way.

"It doesn't matter Malfoy. Shut up, I have to redo this whole stack now." she gripped at him. She heard him grumble "Good" under his breath.

Hermione did not speak a word to him for another hour after. Once the books were put away nicely on the shelves, Madame Pince showed up as soon as they were done.

"You two did such a wonderful job. You made my job very easy indeed." she smiled at both of them. "You may go." she waved. Hermione bolted from the library as fast as she could. She had a huge smile on her lips as she ran. This did not go unnoticed by Draco. He frowned deeply.

"Dumb Mudblood and her stupid pen-pal." he said under his breath. Hermione had already reached their common room and did not want to be near him for the rest of the evening. Malfoy shove a small second year down that happened to be in his way on the way back to the head's common room. He was in a terrible mood now and it was all Hermione's fault.

XXXXXXXXX  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to laugh at Malfoy being jealous of himself and not even know it! BWAHAH at Malfoy. Heads-up, I am not going to write out every letter they write to each other. That will be very difficult. The letters will skip around some.

To: Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: Yeah, I can understand about the cannon thing. It's all cool :)


	5. Chapter 5: December Sprig

Chapter 5: December Sprig

"Watch it Hermione! You stepped on my robes." said Ron and he pulled his black robes out from under Hermione's feet. Her, Ron, and Harry stood near the Potions classroom waiting for Slughorn to open the door. Seemed his class was running a little late today. Hermione looked up from her letter from Sárkány.

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry Ron." she said and pushed her bushy hair behind her ear. Ron shrugged his shoulders. Harry leaned over Hermione to see what she was reading.

"Hm, your pen-pal seems to kind of like you. I've noticed the letters keep getting longer and longer with him. Have you figured out who he is yet?" asked Harry.

"What? Sorry, I was busy reading the letter. Could you repeat the question?" Hermione blushed and folded her letter up. She tucked it away into her Runes book in her bag.

"I asked if you had figured out who this bloke is yet. Have you?" Harry pressed. Hermione shook her head. She spotted Malfoy swaggering up the hallway with that smirk of his. She scowled. Why does he always have to look like he owned the bloody place. Harry turned to see who she was looking at.

"No, I haven't figured out who he is yet." she huffed then turned toward Harry and pressed herself closer to Harry and Ron. Malfoy spotted the bushy haired mudblood and noted how close she was standing to her two friends. Ron spoke and seemed to have said something funny because Hermione smiled at him. Malfoy gritted his teeth as he walked by the trio.

The potions door opened and the students filed in. Hermione sat down near the back next to Harry and Ron. Malfoy walked past the trio's table then turned on his heels and walked back. He placed his hands on top of the table across from Hermione and leaned toward her.

"Hey Granger, you get a letter from McGonagall this morning?" Malfoy asked.

"Go away Malfoy. You aren't wanted." snapped Ron and glared menacingly at Malfoy. Malfoy's gray eyes slid from Hermione's face to Ron's and sneered at him.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasle breath! So shut it. I'll take points off the next time you talk to me." Malfoy spat at Ron. Ron grumbled. Harry pulled out his wand, Malfoy eyed the wand.

"Yes, I got the letter from Professor McGonagall. And no, I don't know why she wants us meet up with her." she said calmly. She did not want a fight to start in Potions class. Malfoy nodded his head once then headed for his table. Hermione had no idea why Malfoy even came over to ask her a question. And she was surprised he didn't call her Mudblood for once.

Hermione was grateful classes went by quickly that day. She caught Malfoy during History class reading something under the table. He had a little smile on his lips while he read. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what could ever make Malfoy smile like that. When he finished the letter she noticed how he folded it with great care then tucked it into his chest pocket inside of his robe. He seemed happy during History class. Hermione figured he must have gotten a letter from some girl.

After all of her classes she ran back to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulled out the letter from her Rune's book and unfolded it. She rolled over onto her back and held the letter out in front of her while she read.

_Hello MB-Girl_

_So, I was wondering, now that it's December and we have a few days left of school, if you were staying for the holiday's at Hogwarts or going home? I'm trying to decide if I want to stay here or go myself. I know it's not required to write during the holidays but I would like to continue to write. I feel like I have become closer to you over the past month. If you are busy and unable to write during the holidays, that is alright, I understand. _

_I've been trying to take on a different approach for Christmas time this year. Usually my Christmas's are not very pleasant. My friends are usually away and people in my family do not get along well each other. Sometimes my mother gets very sad during the holiday. I'm close to my mother you know. I've mentioned that in a previous letter. I am going to try to make this one pleasant though. I've taken a bigger notice on how Hogwarts is decorated this year. Flitwick has outdone himself. I think there are real fairies in ALL of the trees. I've managed to stay away from the singing knights. The wreaths are huge and have bells that jingle songs when you walk by. I have noticed some mistletoe so watch out. You might end up kissing some bloke you don't like. To be honest, I would be a little jealous of that bloke. (_Hermione blushed and giggled at this point._) I've managed to avoid getting caught under one, so-far-so good._

_I received heaps of cauldron cakes and other sweets. I hope you enjoy the sweets I've sent you. I am surprised my teeth haven't rotted out of my head with how much sugar I've eaten the past two days. I'll have to slow down, I don't want to get fat. _

_Have you read any good books lately? I wish our library had other books beside academic ones. I kind of like reading poems and fantasy stories. I also like to read books on quidditch. I like to read up on different plays and moves. What kind of books do you like to read when you have the time? I recommend that you read the "Melody Andromeda" series. There are about four books so far and I'm itching to read the fifth when it comes out in Spring. It has everything it from fighting, fantasy, magic (of course) and some romance too. _

_Write back soon!_  
_Yours truly_

_Sárkány_

_OOOOOOOOO_

Hermione waited by McGonagall's door later that evening. She showed up a few minutes early and the letter from Sárkány still went through her head. She smiled to herself. Draco sauntered up the hallway and saw that Hermione had a dreamy look on her face. He stood in front of her and waved a hand in front of her face. Hermione blinked and her eyes focused on him.

"What do you want?" she folded her arms across her chest and turned away.

"You had a dumb look on your face. You looked like some lovesick fool and I couldn't stomach it." he made a face at her then pretended to gag. Hermione scowled over her shoulder at him.

"Oh good, you are both here. Come inside please" said McGonagall when she opened her classroom door. Draco and Hermione both tried to go through the door at the same time. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and pushed her up against the side of the door with his hip to pin her. She held her arm out to keep him behind her while she attempted to stepped forward. He grabbed the hood of her robe to keep her from going too far. McGonagall watched this whole scene and grew impatient. They were acting like children. Who cared who went through the door first. "Oh for the love of Merlin, stop that!" Draco's large hand was on Hermione's face as he held her back at arm's length. He let her go, fixed his robe and managed to step inside the room first. He smirked because he won that little battle. Hermione stomped inside after him.

"Acting like children. You are 7th years!" complained McGonagall. She stared at both of the students sternly, her lips a tight line. " I called you here to ask you two for your help. I need you two to gather up the lists of who is staying at school over the holidays from the prefects. Also, I want you two plan three Christmas games. Professor Dumbledore wanted to me give you this message since he is detained elsewhere at the moment."

"Three Christmas games?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, three. The games should be group games. I would advise coming up with more than three just in case. Always best to over prepare." said McGonagall. "He would like these games and lists before the end of the term. That is all." Hermione turned to Draco who had a bored look on his face. Once dismissed he seemed to liven up. Both students got to the door at the same time and looked at each other. Hermione narrowed her eyes then bolted for the door. Draco grabbed the hood of her robe once more and pulled her back from the door. Her arms flailed about. "Get out of my classroom right now!" shouted McGonagall.

Draco let Hermione go and allowed her go out first this time. He did not want to get scolded. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. He growled at her and ran at her. Her eyes widen in surprise then she turn and ran down the hallway. He smirked to himself, he slowed down since his legs were longer than hers. She laughed as she bolted down the hallway. She felt a little giddy as they raced. He was surprised to hear her laugh and enjoyed the teasing. He never made her laugh before or smile for that matter. He saw the Greek lady portrait and sprinted. No way in hell will he let her win. He zipped past her and reached the portrait first with a laugh.

"Ha! Beat you Granger. You ate my dust" he smirked at her. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and she panted when she got to the door. She pushed some of her curls behind her ears.

"Drats! I was winning. It's not fair that your legs are longer than mine." she pouted at him. He laughed again and walked in to the common room. Hermione had never heard Draco laugh, genuinely laugh. She had heard him laugh twice in a matter of minutes! He had a pleasant laugh that made her smile. His laugh would make anyone smile.

OOOOOOO

_Hi Sárkány,_

_Only two more days until the Holidays. I am so excited. I will be going home to my parents and meeting up with my friends later. I can't wait to eat Christmas pudding with my parents. My mum makes the best. Have you ever tried eggnog? Wretched stuff. Don't try it if you haven't. Just stick to butterbeer or pumpkin juice. I have seen one mistletoe sprig so far and have been very lucky that I haven't been caught either. I have a feeling more will pop up now that the holidays are upon us. I will have to be more careful. It would be just terrible if I got stuck under one with someone I hated. I heard the sprigs are enchanted, you are stuck until you kiss! I hope it's just a rumour. _

_Christmas just makes me shiver all over with happiness. Everything looks brighter and cheery. I laughed when I saw some first years jump when the knights turned their heads to them and sing. I think you would have laughed too and made me think of you when I saw that. I hope it snows on Christmas day. It would be amazing to have a bright, white Christmas. Did you know that no two snowflakes are the same? Do you like building snowmen? You like snowball fights? I'm terrible at snowball fights. My friends are heaps better at it than I am and I always end up soaked through but it is still fun. I guess I need to learn how to pack snow to form balls, my friends seem to have this technique down pat._

_Even though you don't like Christmas, I do hope you have a pleasant one. Maybe this year will be a little different. Maybe the people in your family will get along._

_I don't mind if you want to write to me. In fact, I was going to ask you if it would be fine if I write to you over the holidays. Seems we are both on the same page here. I enjoy writing to you too. Sometimes it feels like my friends don't truly understand me and they expect so much out of me. Writing to you I feel no pressure and that I can just be myself. Thank you for that._

_I haven't read the "Melody Andromeda" series. I asked my friend about them and she said the first one came out a couple of years ago. She has all of the books so far and said she will lend me hers. I am excited to begin reading them. Christmas holiday is the perfect time to begin reading them. _

_Would you mind terribly if I owled you a little gift for Christmas? Nothing big mind you._

_Your pen-pal_

_MB-Girl_

OOOOOOOOOO

Hermione sat in the common room she shared with Malfoy in front of the fire. She had her books spread out in front of her and a book in her lap. She scribbled down notes then looked back at the book in her lap then continued to scribble. She didn't hear Draco's door open nor did she hear him sneak up behind her.

"Granger!" he shouted. Hermione jumped and yelped at the same time. She held a hand over her heart and turned to glare at him. He had a pleased smirk on his face.

"Merlin's beard Malfoy! You scared me to death!" she shouted at him. She turned away to look back at her book. She felt how close he was to her. He sat down beside her and pushed a couple of her books away to make room. He folded his long legs, his knee pressed lightly against her knee and he turned to her. His gray eyes took in how the fire glowed against her skin and hair. She looked oddly pretty. She felt the stare and looked up, she blushed.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm busy trying to finish my Rune's homework." she mumbled and bent her head down to avoid looking at him.

"We need to work on the games Granger. The Headmaster wants us to work together on this." he said firmly. "I still think he is a crazy old kook this school has ever had but we have a job to do."

Hermione put her quill down and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess Rune's will have to wait for a little while. You are so bossy. Have you come up with any ideas then?"

"No but that is why we work on this together. Sometimes I wonder if you really are clever." he frowned at her. "Get a new parchment and lets get to work. I have things I have to do." he ordered. Hermione wanted to punch him. She shifted away so his knee no longer touched hers.

"Fine, lets get to work." she said and got a new piece of parchment out from her bag.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Careful Hermione. The rumours about the mistletoe are true. Harry and I tested it out." Ginny said with a grin as she pulled on Hermione's arm. Hermione almost walked under the mistletoe at the same time as a Ravenclaw 6th year male student. She would have had to kiss him and she didn't even know him.

"Thanks, these things keep popping up everywhere! It's scaring me" cried Hermione. Both Hermione and Ginny were waiting by the door to the courtyard for Harry and Ron to join them. They were all going to go out in the snow to play. Snow fell last night and it lay temping the students. This was the students last full day before the holidays. Tomorrow students will be leaving on the train to go home.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Ginny complained. "We've been waiting for them for a full ten minutes. I'm going to go check up on them. I swear if they are playing wizard chess and forgot about us I'm going to bat bogey hex them both." Hermione laughed as she watched her ginger haired friend storm off.

Hermione decided to walk outside to wait for her friends. She breathed in the fresh air and heard students laughing not too far away. She felt so good, she laughed and twirled around in the empty courtyard. She then headed for the stone archway that lead to the field beyond and stopped just under it when she heard the door open behind her. Malfoy came sprinting down the courtyard right toward her. He had on his fur cap, coat and gloves.

"Move Granger. I'm going to pelt some students with snowballs" he shouted, his cheeks were flushed from the cold. At that same moment Dumbledore happened to be standing by the huge glass window overlooking the courtyard. He just could not help himself and waved his wand. A sprig of mistletoe formed above Hermione's head in the stone archway. This was just too easy as he watched Draco Malfoy run right toward Hermione Granger. He seemed to hit a wall that prevented him from moving past her and looked stunned. Hermione, in turn, looked stunned as well.

They both seemed to be trapped in a kind of box that they could not see. Hermione looked frustrated and threw her hands up.

"What the bloody hell!" shouted Malfoy as he pressed his shoulder against the invisible wall. Hermione looked up and gasped loudly. Colour drained from her face, she pointed to the sprig of mistletoe. Draco followed her finger and saw the mistletoe too and he groaned loudly.

"No way! I'm NOT kissing you" shouted Hermione and stomped her foot hard.

"You think I want to kiss you? You are a dirty Mudblood!" shouted Draco right back at her. The air seemed to crackle around them.

"Mudblood and proud of it!" she shot back at him with hands on her hips. Draco looked a bit taken back by what she said then laughed. His laugh made Hermione smile again. Three times she heard him laugh.

"Mudblood and proud of it huh." he said with a smirk. "Owning up to it now huh."

"Yes, and we still have a bit of a problem here. We have to kiss in order to be let go." she sighed and shifted on her feet. She could feel the energy coming off his body and the scent of his spiced soap made her light-headed. Her heart pounded in her chest. Malfoy considered what she had said for a moment. He wanted to play in the fresh snow but he was stuck in that ruddy box with Hermione.

"Fine. Though any other girl would love to trade places with you to get a kiss from a handsome man like me" said Draco haughtily. "Close your eyes. I don't want you looking at me with your eyes, they creep me out." Hermione scowled then closed her eyes and tilted her head back and waited. Draco glanced around to make sure no one would see them. His heart pounded in his chest and his body grew hot despite the cold. She smelled nice and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. The wind blew a stray strand of hair against her soft cheek. He gulped. He leaned down quickly and pressed his lips lightly against her own. Her lips made his tingle and they both jumped back. Hermione looked at him confused and held her hand over her lips. Both could still feel the imprint of each others lips. Draco pushed passed Hermione to get away from her, not that she cared, she didn't want to be near him either.

Dumbledore smiled to himself and walked away from the window. "Ah, young love." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanted to say thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. I am surprised at how many people have read this story and it makes me so happy :) I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a little long.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Letters

Chapter 6: Just Letters

A few letters over Christmas holidays:

_Happy Christmas Sárkány!_

_Thank you so much for my own copy of "Melody Andromeda". I started reading my friend's copy and could not put it down. When I opened up your gift I was so happy I almost fell off my chair! I'm almost finished with the book and can not wait to get my hands on the second book! You were right, this book has everything. I love the main female character. She is such a strong character, not like some of the others you read about where she needs a man to save her. I laughed my arse off when she blew up that snarky wizard to the size of an elephant. He deserved it. I have a sneaking feeling he will end up being in her next adventure. In a way, he will add some tension to the story! I hope she doesn't end up with him in the end. It seems that girls always fall for the bad boys. _

_This will be a short letter and I'm sorry. I wanted to write to you and tell you I love the gift. I hope you are having a great Christmas holiday. Let me know. _

_MB-Girl_

_Happy Christmas to you MB-Girl,_

_A late Happy Christmas Greeting. Sorry about that. I'm pleased to hear that you enjoyed my gift. I figured why not just give you the book so you wouldn't have to borrow it. Maybe I should have bought you all four the books! The writer of the "Melody Andromeda" series is amazing. I'm not going to tell you anything to ruin the books. You will just have to see if your guess is right about Gregory Gretts. He is pretty snarky. Sometimes he reminds me of someone I know but he's a good character. He seems bad to the bone but deep down he isn't so bad._

_My Christmas has been fairly pleasant. No fighting amongst family members and no tears from my mother. Hopefully it will stay that way. I went outside yesterday to make a snowman and a snow angel. Thank you for explaining what a snow angel is a couple of letters back. It was kind of fun to fall back in the snow and stare up at the sky while I moved my arms and legs. My father thought I was loony and my mother joined me in making one too._

_Thanks for the new quills and inkwell. Hawk feathered quills are pretty nice and the points are sharp. I was going to buy more quills before the next term started but seems I won't need to now. I'm using one of your quills to write this letter to you. I must go, we have a big dinner coming up._

_Yours truly_

_Sárkány_

_Howdy Sárkány,_

_I can not believe how fast the holidays went! In a couple of days we will be back in school to start the new term. Happy New Year by the way. Have you made any New Year resolutions? Muggles like to make resolutions at the beginning of the year. Here are a few of mine I don't mind sharing:_

_1: Read more books._

_2: Pass all of my NEWT's exams_

_3: Take a bit more time to enjoy small moments._

_4: Get a tan_

_5: Eat less sweets._

_Don't laugh at my resolutions. _

_Tomorrow I am going to Diagon Alley to replenish some of my school supplies. I've run low on some things and don't want to be asking people around me to let me use their stuff. That would be so embarrassing. I also need to get a couple more school uniforms and robes. And I'm going to see about getting the rest of the Andromeda series while I'm at it. I've finished off the first and second book. I borrowed the second book from my friend you know. _

_Write back soon! _

_MB-Girl_

_Hello MB-Girl_

_I have to go to Diagon Alley as well. Growth spurt and need robes as well. Mother won't stop talking about how tall I've gotten. It's annoying really. Maybe we will pass each other on the streets and not know it. That is a bit exciting and mysterious. At first I thought Dumbledore was off his rocker for coming up with this whole pen-pal thing. I know several students who thought this was crazy too but turns out maybe Dumbledore isn't so crazy after all. I've enjoyed this immensely._

_I'm going to make it a game to guess what MB means. You can tell me if I'm right or wrong. Maybe it means Mad Blonde Girl? Maddenly Beautiful Girl? Melodious Babbling Girl? Alright, that was all my poor muddled brain could come up with at this late hour._

_I have a few resolutions for this new year as well. Actually, my family calls them "goals" instead of resolutions. So, here are my goals and don't laugh either._

_1. Pass all of my NEWTS exams_

_2. Figure out who MB-Girl is_

_3. Start a new hobby_

_ applying for apprenticeships in the Ministry of Magic. _

_5. Figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life._

_I honestly don't know what I would like to do for the rest of my life. My 7th year will be over soon and I will be out of Hogwarts. I will have to decide soon so I can apply for positions before they are filled up. Healer? I don't think I would enjoy that one too much being around sick people. Auror? I don't think they will take me. Maybe work for Gringotts? I'm good with money. _

_I need to go. Maybe I will pass by you tomorrow or maybe I won't. _

_Your friend_

_Sárkány_

Hermione looked at all the tall boys she passed in Diagon Alley the next day. Every time she passed a tall boy from 7th year she would ask herself "Could he be Sárkány?" She stayed an extra long time in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions too since Sárkány mentioned he needed robes as well. She had passed by Draco Malfoy twice in Diagon Alley. They gave each other a curt nods when they passed. Each time they saw each other the memory of the kiss in the courtyard sprang up. Hermione would blush and turn away while Draco would clench his jaw tight. Draco seemed to be by himself in Diagon Alley, Hermione wondered why he was alone but then shrugged it off. She had better things to think about like the tall boy she writes to almost every day. She finally went home with her parents. There were too many people and all the faces began to tire her brain. Also, she was tired of seeing Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7: The Swing of Things

Chapter 7: The Swing of Things

The new term started without any problems. Hermione nor Malfoy had to break up any skirmishes or confiscate prohibited items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes or Zonko's. Dumbledore gave his start of the term speech at dinner when everyone came back. January was cold and bitter. Students shivered in the drafty hallways between classes.

Two weeks into the term, Hermione was bogged down with so much homework it made her eyes cross. NEWTS year was so hard and the teachers gave them overwhelming amounts of work to do. On top of the workload she has her head girl duties. She had patrol duties with Malfoy four times already. Being anywhere near Draco was difficult for Hermione. That kiss in the courtyard always crept up like a bad rash. Her lips had tingled when he kissed her. She had kissed Viktor Krum and even a small peck with Ron but her lips never tingled and she oddly wanted more. In the common room when she bumped into Draco he would tense up each time, mumble under his breath then leave. He made her nervous and made her heart pound. Little did she know that Draco felt the same way toward her. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss too.

Hermione woke up, dressed, had breakfast and went to her morning classes. By lunchtime she was exhausted. Her brain was muddled up with facts buzzing around inside her head she was getting a headache. She sat down next to Ron and Neville. Ginny was still in class and who knows where Harry was. He could be waiting for Ginny outside of her classroom. Hermione laid her head down on the table with her eyes closed.

"Don't get your hair into the food." Ron said, he pushed her busy hair away from the plate of sandwiches and chocolate pudding. "Rough day?" he asked, he was concerned for his friend. She always seemed busy and rushing about. She nodded her head. Neville was beside her reading a letter. He brought a sandwich up to his mouth and missed.

"Good letter Neville?" Hermione asked amused. Neville tore his eyes from the letter and blinked. Ron stuffed half a ham and cheese sandwich into his mouth.

"Oh, Hello Hermione, Ron. I didn't even notice you two sit down. Yeah, it's a letter from my pen-pal. She says funny stuff sometimes. I've figured out she's in Ravenclaw." his eyes twinkled as he spoke about his pen-pal.

"Wait, how do you know she's in Ravenclaw?" Ron asked. He ate some chocolate pudding and stared at his fellow Gryffindor.

"Well, she had mentioned something that had happened by her common room tower and we all know Ravenclaw's common room is a tower." Neville stated. "I hope it's who I think it is." his ears turned pink and looked away shyly.

"Really? Who do you hope it is?" Hermione asked and lifted her head up off the table. She reached for a chicken sandwich. She was starving.

"I don't want to say. You will laugh at me." Neville shook his head and picked up his bag to leave. Ron seemed busy with scarfing down a cheese sandwich.

"I won't laugh Neville." Hermione said and placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"I think it's Luna Lovegood." Neville mumbled, his ears turned pinker. Hermione looked a bit surprised. Ron was so busy chewing he didn't hear Neville.

"Who?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food. Hermione gave him a disgusted look then turned toward Neville with a smile.

"I think that's great Neville. I kind of figured you liked her and you two get along really well." she said simply. Neville gave her a grateful smile and tossed his bag over his shoulder.

"I need to go write her back. See you two later." Neville called over his shoulder as he headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione chuckled to herself. Neville and Luna have been walking around each other in circles for the past couple of years. Sometimes she wanted to shake Neville and tell him to man up and just ask her out. Maybe the pen-pal activity will help him man up.

"Wait, I didn't hear who it was!" shouted Ron after Neville. Ron slouched down in his chair. "Well, who is it Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you. You were too busy stuffing your mouth." Hermione laughed. Ron shrugged his shoulders and finished his bowl of chocolate pudding.

Neville got her thinking. She picked up another sandwich and thought about her pen-pal and all that she knew about him. She was piecing things together. He had never mentioned having a brother or sister so he must be an only child like herself. He might be a pure-blood as well. He didn't know what a snow angel was, he had never mentioned any Muggle writers only magical ones, also the whole "goal" thing. He said his family calls them "goals" and never "resolutions". She can't be too sure he's pure-blood though based on "goals" and snow angels. maybe one of his parents was magic and the other not? Maybe his mother is muggle and his father is magical? He did mention that his father thought he was a loony for making a snow angel and his mother joined in making one. Maybe he does have a sibling just never talks about him or her because he doesn't like his sibling? No, she was pretty sure he was an only child.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Hey Sárkány,_

_Two weeks into school and I am already just swamped with so much homework. I wish the teachers would relax a bit. I think they need a dose of calming draught. Maybe I need a dose of it. Feels like my nerves are all raw. I stay up late at night to try to get my work done. I've seen a couple of 7th years in Hufflepuff already break down. _

_Arithmancy and Charms homework have been the worst so far. Four feet of parchment for both! I managed to get my Charms one completed last night. I seem to be a bit stuck with the Arithmancy but I'll figure it out. I think that is why I like that class. It is difficult but once I work out what I've learned it class it pleases me. I love puzzles. _

_I've finished the third book of the Andromeda series the other night. You are right about Gregory Gretts. He is not so bad once you read more into his character. When he showed up in the first book I hated him. I wanted to reach into the book and punch him. Now, after reading more the more I like him. _

_And no, my name doesn't mean Mad-Babbling Girl. Meticulous Brainy Girl isn't right either. Marvelously Bright Girl is wrong too though that is a nice guess. Boy, you really put some thought into these. Some of the names you come up with make me giggle! _

_I still have no idea where "Sárkány" came from. I've looked in several language books(french, russian, swedish, danish), don't tell me which one though, you know I love puzzles. I've been trying to piece things together like you have. I've come up with a few conclusions but I'm not going to tell you just yet until I know for certain. It makes me wonder what you have figured out about me. _

_Later,_

_MB-Girl_

_Hey MB-Girl_

_I am going to figure out what MB stands for eventually. Like you, I enjoy puzzles too. It gets my brain working and when I solve some thing it makes me tingle all over. So, here are my guess for MB today:_

_1) Mouldy Buns Girl (no idea where this came from, don't be angry!)_

_2) Malevolent Beauty Girl (you don't seem malevolent to me unless you hide it well)_

_3) Mousse Brownie Girl_

_Alright, those were all I could come up with. I will need a dictionary soon to go through all the M's and B's. Maybe MB is two words put into one? Yes, I will need a dictionary for sure. This will drive me crazy until I figure it out. I too have been trying to piece things together as well as we continue to write to each other. I'm not going to tell you what I've figured out either until I know for sure. Alright, one thing I know: only child. You've never mentioned anyone other than your parents. Only thing I'll give you for now._

_I can not wait for NEWTS to be over with. The workload is ridiculous now and I have other activities on top of school work too. Also, this weather is so depressing. I hate the month of January. It gets dark quickly and it feels bad. The hallways are so drafty and I feel like I have to put on my entire wardrobe to stay warm. At least the classrooms are mostly warm and the common room is toasty. I like sitting in front of the fire in the common room. It's a bit relaxing and I like to listen to the fire crackle._

_I should go. Homework waits for no one. Stay warm!_

_Sárkány_

Hermione folded her letter with a soft laugh. She was sitting close to the fire with her books laid out in front of her. Sárkány was right, the fire is relaxing and warmer than being in her bedroom. She looked down at her letter in her hands with a secret smile.

"What's that you got there Granger?" Draco said from behind her. Hermione jumped and quickly stuffed the letter into her sweater so he wouldn't make a grab for it.

"A letter. You really ought to stop sneaking up on me. I almost had a heart attack!" she frowned at him. She saw that Draco had a few books in his arms and parchment and quill. Seemed he had the same idea about the fireplace too. She didn't want to have to move from the warm fire.

"A letter from your Hufflepuff pen-pal?" he smirked and sat down beside her in front of the fire. He was so close that his knee pressed firmly against her knee. He did not seem to be bothered that he was so close to her. The firelight shimmered off his platinum blond hair and made his skin glow. He spread out his books in front of him. He opened up his Runes book, he had forgotten he had placed his pen-pal's letter in there. Hermione spotted the letter and reached for it with a smirk herself.

"What's this? A love letter, huh?" she teased him. Draco snatched the letter before Hermione got to it.

"It's a letter from no one. Just shut up." shouted Draco. He stuffed the letter into his chest pocket inside of his robe. He flipped open his Runes book with a growl. Hermione was surprised at how touchy he was about that letter she tried to pick up. It must be from someone very important to him for him to shout at her like that. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and picked up her quill to continue writing. She bent her head and sneaked a glance at him. He was biting his bottom lip while he concentrated on figuring out the runes. She noticed the shape of his lips, nicely shaped like a bow. They looked a little chapped. Draco noticed Hermione was staring at him. It made him a bit nervous, he scratched his nose and tried to ignore her.

"Stop staring at me Granger." he whipped his head up and glared at her. He couldn't take the starring anymore. She blushed hard, she had been caught. He then looked bored and hunched his broad shoulders. He leaned closer to his Runes book. "Granger, you are good with runes. I can't figure out this sentence." he pointed with his quill at the sentence, an eagle feather quill to be exact and highly expensive. Truth was he never takes the three hawk quills out of his room. Students tend to borrow quills in class and never return them and he did not want his presents taken. The eagle feather quills are expensive, sure, but do not mean much to him.

"Wait, are you, Draco Malfoy, asking me for help?" Hermione's eyes widen with surprise. Her eyebrows went up into her fringe. Draco's face darkened for a moment then he looked perplexed like he was trying to figure something out. He then clenched his jaw tight.

"Yes Granger, I'm asking for you to...hel...er...help... me." he said through gritted teeth. He hated to ask for help but he was really stuck on that sentence in the book. He had been trying to work it out for two days straight and the Rune's homework was due the next day.

"Alright, yes, that one is a tricky one. It took me hours to figure that one out" Hermione said and rolled her eyes about the sentence. She picked up his runes book and placed it in her lap. "See here, this rune..." Draco leaned his head close to hers to peer at the rune. "It looks like a "Z" sound rune but it's really an "s" sound..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Hello once again MB-Girl,_

_So, I was right about you being an only child. One point for me! I'm so smart. I'm trying to figure out which house you are in. It has been going through my head that maybe you are in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are suppose to be clever and you like puzzles. You did say your favourite colour is blue too. I dusted off my dictionary last night and so here are my new guesses for MB_

_1)Mega-brilliant girl_

_2) Massive Brain Girl..._

"Hermione? Did you hear me?" Harry almost shouted at her. She was so into her letter she did not even see Harry walk up to her. Hermione folded her letter quickly.

"Sorry, what did you say Harry?" she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Right, now that you can hear me," he laughed. He found Hermione sitting in the library with about ten books in front of her, some of them were language books and the rest were her school books. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. And before you ask, I don't know what he wants" he picked up one of the language books. "Urdu dictionary?"

Hermione grabbed her school books quickly and placed them into her leather school bag. "Yes, I want to know what "Sárkány" means." she snatched the book from Harry's hands and scooped up the language books and placed them on to the "return" cart nearby.

"So no luck huh. What have you figured out about him?" Harry picked up her heavy school bag. "Merlin's pants Hermione! This weighs as much as you do!" he cried in surprise. Hermione tied her hair back into a messy bun and took the bag from him with a laugh.

"No luck yet. And I've found out he's an only child. I think he may be a pure-blood but not sure about that just yet. I would like to figure out what house he is in. He's smart and likes puzzles like me. Maybe Ravenclaw" she checked to see that she had her letter in the bag. Harry was rolling around what she said inside his head.

"Well, I can tell you there are a handful of 7th years who have no siblings. If he is pure-blood then that narrows it down even more. There about six who fall into that category" Harry mused. "You should get going Hermione. Dumbledore would like to see you." he shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his untidy dark hair.

"Right, see you later Harry." she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug then ran off.

She panted loudly when she got to Dumbledore's office. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her bag slid off her shoulder and landed on the floor with a loud 'thunk'. Malfoy was already there and seated in front of Dumbledore's desk with a teacup in one hand. Malfoy turned to see Hermione at the door and shook his head. She looked a mess with her hair sticking up all over, her robe seemed a little out of order, and her tie was loose. Draco had to wonder if she was off snogging someone to put her in such a state. That thought made him snort and slam his teacup down on the desk in front of him. He no longer had any desire for his tea. Dumbledore glanced from Draco to Hermione. Draco's face was stoic and Hermione's looked flushed and bright eyed.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How lovely of you to join us. I was just speaking to Mr. Malfoy about his classes while we waited. Come, have a seat next to Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. He waved his wand and brought another chair right next to Draco's. Dumbledore picked up his teacup and sipped on it. "Would you like any tea Miss. Granger? I'm a fan of jasmine tea. It smells so exotic to me."

Hermione moved to sit down next to Malfoy. Her hand brushed against his arm when she walked by. She gasped softly from the shock of electricity that jumped to her hand. Malfoy tensed up when he was touched and felt the spark. She sat down beside him and placed her bag beside the chair by her feet. She took the cup of tea from Dumbledore. "I would have gotten here sooner but I was detained Professor. I'm sorry."

"No matter, no matter. You are here now." said Dumbledore and sat down in front of both of his students. "I hope I didn't take you away from anything entertaining." Dumbledore's eyes slid from Hermione's to Draco's to see his reaction. It was very interesting to watch him. Draco's teeth were clenched tight and his gray eyes flickered over to Hermione for a moment then to his teacup. Both his hands clenched the arms of the chair. Dumbledore noted that Draco seemed to be doing exactly as he ought but Hermione was lagging a bit in this relationship.

"Oh no, Professor" Hermione blushed hard and nearly dropped her teacup. "I was busy in the library. I was looking something up that my pen-pal had written. When I got the news you wanted to see me I rushed here as fast as I could. I look like a right mess." she placed her cup down onto the desk in front of her and attempted to fix her robes. Draco relaxed after she spoke.

"Yes, well, I am most pleased to have my two brightest students here with me. I wanted to speak to you two about a little idea I had. It came to me while I was hanging up my wool socks near the fireplace this morning." he said with a smile. Hermione giggled softly about the wool socks. "Next month is February and I would like to have a little St. Valentine's party for the 6th and 7th years."

"Ooooh, I like the idea Professor." Hermione said, she was excited about this idea. Draco simply looked bored.

"I would like for both of you to work on this together. Plan the food, music, entertainment and decorations. Also, send out fliers. Ask any of the teachers for help and delegate what you need to get this activity moving." he said firmly. "St. Valentine's happens to be on a Saturday so we will have this event after the Hogsmeade trip."

"So, this little Valentine's event, does it have to be just couples only or is this for everyone in 6th and 7th?" asked Draco.

"It is for everyone who wishes to come Mr. Malfoy. I think it will be a nice way for the older students to mingle and chat. Interhouse relations and all that." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. "I trust that you two will make this event a magical one."

OOOOOOOOOO

Hello once again _MB-Girl,_

_So, I was right about you being an only child. One point for me! I'm so smart. I'm trying to figure out which house you are in. It has been going through my head that maybe you are in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are suppose to be clever and you like puzzles. You did say your favourite colour is blue too. I dusted off my dictionary last night and so here are my new guesses for MB_

_1)Mega-brilliant girl_

_2) Massive Brain Girl_

_3) Moonbeams Girl_

_I'm an only child too by the way. It was a little lonely growing up. I would play by myself or read. I did not have many kids my own age to play with close to my home. My mother would set up playdates when I was younger and she would apparate us both over to the playdate's house. Sometimes I had fun and made friends that way. I even built a clubhouse with my friends. We would play pirates or pretend to be knights. The clubhouse is still in my friend's back garden. _

_I bet you had friends close by to play with you. You seem like the type that can make friends easily. I'm sure everyone wanted to be your friend. You are easy to talk to and understanding._

_By the way, have you finished the last book in the Andromeda series? Well, last book that she has out so far anyway. I read in the Daily Prophet this morning that she has plans to write another series of books, maybe a trilogy this time. Hope you have been staying warm. This snow is about to kill me. I'm sick of seeing snow. I'm ready for some sunlight and warm breezes._

_I ought to go, it's late._

_Your friend,_

_Sárkány_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanted to say thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me even with my grammar problems! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dumbledore is up to his antics again.


	8. Chapter 8: Wait

Chapter 8: Wait...

_Hello my dear Sárkány, _(Draco smiled at being called "my dear")

_Being an only child can be very lonely. I was a little lonely growing up. I did have a few friends I could play with around my house. I was really good friends with one girl named Elizabeth Milton but she ended up moving away when I was 8 years old. We did everything together. We played with dolls, had tea parties, played dress up and camped outside in her back garden during the summer. I made a couple of friends when I attended primary school before I got my Hogwarts letter._

_I finally finished the fourth book in the Andromeda series. Now we both have to wait for the fifth and final one to come out. My subscription to the Daily Prophet needs to be renewed so sadly I did not see that article. I almost screamed when you wrote that she will write another series. I know I will be one of the first ones in line when she does. She is a very talented writer._

_I think I would love to write a novel one day. It would be amazing to walk into a wizarding bookstore and see my face on the cover of my book! I would point out my book to my children and say "Mummy wrote a book, see? You can do anything you want if you set your mind to it." I have no idea what I would write about. I know when you write you should write what you know. I guess I can start there and just write short stories on things I know._

_By the way, you heard the announcement the other day from McGonagall about the St. Valentine's party. Are you going? I'm a little embarrassed to ask but do you think we should meet up?_

_Yours truly_

_MB-Girl_

Draco closed the letter quickly and took a deep breath then opened the letter back up, he read the last line once more. He placed the letter down on top of his desk and picked up his hawk quill to write back to MB-Girl. He wanted to meet her so much. He thought about her a million times per day but he also thought about another girl a million times per day too. He had to work closely with Hermione Granger the past two weeks for the Valentine's party. He could spot her a mile away now, he knew her scent of flowers and soap, how she held books with reverence, the way her brow furrowed when she was trying to figure something out. He knew the shape of her lips; pretty, soft and pink.

_Hello to you MB-Girl,_

_Yes, I think we should meet and what better place to meet than at the Valentine's day party. It is a good idea. I love writing to you and want to meet you. We have to figure out how we will be able to recognize each other. I love the colour red and you love the colour blue. I will have one red and one blue flower in my jacket pocket. Also, I will have one of your hawk quills, the one with the two white spots. I like that one the most._

_What was it like to go to a primary school? Were your parents afraid you would accidentally use magic in school? Did you use magic in school? I heard that heaps of children go to these primary schools. Are there really about twenty or more students per classroom? I was home taught by my parents, well, mostly mother taught me. Sometimes she would take me outside to a large oak tree in the field not far from my house. We would sit under the tree on a blanket and she would teach me. I liked those days best. I also liked to listen to stories from Tales of Beedle the Bard. I loved Babbitty Rabbitty and, of course, the Tale of the Three Brothers. My father would tell me the Three Brothers tale at night before tucking me into bed. _

_I think you would be a great writer. I would be proud to point out any book you write and say "My dearest friend wrote that book." then bully the person into buying it. _

_See you soon dear friend_

_Sárkány_

_PS: Almost forgot to put down my guesses:_

_1) Marvelous Biscuit Girl_

_2) Marauding Bonbon Girl_

Hermione held her letter in front of her as she read it. She couldn't believe it. She screamed inside of her head "_He wants to meet me! He wants to meet me!"_ She held her letter against her chest and couldn't help but squeal softly. She blushed hard. She will meet him on Valentines Day which happens to be tomorrow!

"MUDBLOOD!" shouted Malfoy from across the room. Hermione folded her letter up and placed it inside of her leather bag.

"No need to shout!" snapped Hermione. Draco was trying to tack up some pink streamers were the food table will be.

"Well, you were busy reading that damn letter from your Hufflepuff boyfriend. I called out your name at least ten times!" he shot back at her. "Go see if you can make the ceiling rain hearts. You said you would learn the spell for that from Flitwick."

"Fine, I will!" Hermione said and pointed her wand at the ceiling. "_Pluvia cor"_ Little white, red, and pink shaped hearts began to rain from the ceiling but never touched the ground. She smiled at her own handiwork. She was clever after all. Draco shook his head at her and finished tacking up the pink streamers. He climbed down the ladder he was on and picked up some red and pink garland and shoved them into Hermione's hands.

"Put those up too. I want them over by the door." he demanded and picked up the ladder he was just on and placed it under the door.

"A "please" would be nice. You are so bossy you know that?" Hermione complained and climbed up the ladder. Draco held the ladder steady for her. Hermione was happy she had on pants instead of a skirt. Draco's head was tilted upward to watch.

"No, no, a little more to the left." he snapped. He seemed to be in a testy mood tonight.

"Stop yelling at me! I'm doing the best I can. I should just let you do it!" she shouted down at him. She used her wand to twist the garland around then stick it to the corners of the door. She then formed large hearts and stuck them over the corners too. She climbed back down the ladder to look up at her work.

"It's not bad I suppose." shrugged Draco and moved the ladder from the door. They both glanced around the room to make sure everything was in perfect order. It was very pink and red. Pink and white lights shimmered against the walls, raining hearts, pink and red streamers. Flitwick managed to help with fairy lights that ran along the ceiling. Plush chairs were set out in two different corners of the room.

"I think it's perfect. Good job Draco." she said with a smile. She patted his back with one hand. His back felt warm against her hand.

"You just called me Draco." he raised an eyebrow and moved away from the touch of her hand on his back.

"I mean Malfoy. Good job Malfoy" she corrected herself and blushed slightly. She couldn't believe she just called him "Draco". "I'm going to go back to the common room. I have things I have to do." she said and turned away from him, she wanted to write back to her dear pen-pal.

She did not have her mary-jane shoes on. She usually wore her mary-jane shoes with her skirts but since she was in pants (and being that it was winter time) she wore black shoes with laces. As fate would have it, her laces happened to be undone. She took a step forward and began to fall forward. Her hands pushed out in front of her to stop her fall but she never hit the ground. Draco saw her fall forward and his arm shot out to wrap around her waist.

"You are such a klutz Granger!" he said. He helped her get upright once more and turned her to face him. He looked flushed, his arm stayed around her waist. She was so close to him, their bodies pressed lightly against each other. Hermione could feel the heat of his body against the length of hers. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. He smelled so good, that spice soap and aftershave. Their eyes locked.

"I..should go..." Hermione said shakily. She took a step back from him, his gray eyes bore into hers intensely.

"Yes, you should go." Draco said huskily. His arm dropped from her waist to let her go. She broke eye contact first. She felt so nervous she wanted to throw up. She nodded her head once and went for the door. She heard a soft growl from behind her which made her jump. She ran out of the room quickly and down the hallway to get away.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and curled up into a ball. She was so confused. She really liked the young man she writes to every day. He was kind and understanding but then Draco Malfoy...Draco...Malfoy

They almost kissed each other...willingly this time.

Hello _Sárkány,_

I can not wait to meet you tomorrow! I'm so nervous, excited but nervous. I will have a blue and red flower in my hair. I'll bring the "Melody Andromeda" book you bought me too.

I'll tell you all about my primary school days tomorrow when I see you and you can tell me the Tale of the Three Brothers like how your father told it to you.

See you tomorrow!

MB-Girl

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was so nervous. She walked into the huge room where the Valentine's day party was held at. She was proud at how well the room looked and how many showed up. The 6th and 7th years all mingled together chatting and having a good time. She spotted Harry and Ginny in one corner. She waved at them and they both waved back with a big smile. Harry in a nice suit and bow tie. Ginny in a pretty green dress that stopped at her knees.

Hermione took great care in her appearance tonight. Her hair was gelled down and put into a bun with one large red and blue rose pinned to the side. She had on a soft pink dress with a light blue belt around her small waist and pink pumps. She held her Andromeda book in her arms. Ginny walked toward her friend.

"Well, don't you look lovely" Ginny grinned and looked her friend over from head to two. "I'm sure your pen-pal will be smitten with how you look." she chuckled at Hermione's blush.

"Thanks, I'm so nervous Ginny. What if he doesn't like me?" Hermione asked, she looked upset.

"You don't hear very well do you Hermione." laughed Ginny. "He will be smitten. Don't worry, just calm down." Harry showed up with three drinks and passed them out to Ginny and Hermione. Hermione gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh, there is Luna. Let's go say hello to her." Harry said and gently tugged on Ginny's arm. Ginny grinned at Hermione once again and went off with Harry. Hermione fidgeted with her book then went to the food table.

Draco wore a nice black suit with a red tie. He placed two flowers into his breast pocket, a red and blue one. He also placed the spotted hawk quill in his pocket as well. He slicked his blonde hair back. He looked rather sharp in his clothes. He got to the party and was surprised at the turn out. Couples and non-couples were mingling together and enjoying each others company. The teachers seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Dumbledore looked very pleased with the outcome.

Draco glanced around the room to spot anything red and blue. Problem was, there was red everywhere and so many people. He finally spotted red and blue flowers in a girl's hair by the food table. He stepped closer trying to move the people out of his way. She looked pretty from behind. Her hair a medium brown, her waist was small, she had toned legs and slender arms. She had a nice rear too. She turned around, she had a cup to her lips and held the Andromeda book in her hand. Draco stopped in his tracks, people walked past him laughing and chatting. He knew that face, his pen-pal was Hermione Granger. Mudblood, MB-Girl.

He turned on his heels quickly before she spotted him.


	9. Chapter 9: Go!

Chapter 9: Go!

Hermione saw Draco in the crowd of people with his back to her. Her feet compelled her to walk toward him. She stuffed the last bit of her cookie into her mouth and swallowed while she walked.

"Malfoy!" she cried out and walked between the people to get to him. Draco stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around. He plucked the flowers and quill from his breast pocket, he quickly stuffed them inside of his jacket. He did not want her to see them. He felt her hand lightly touch the small of his back and he turned his head to look at her.

"Malfoy, isn't this great? I'm so happy we have such a great turn out." she said, her brown eyes sparkled. Hermione stepped back when she saw his face, the smile on her face vanished. He did not look happy. He looked very, very angry in fact. "I'll just...um..."she pointed over to the food table and turned away from him. He grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking away. He had to speak to her.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked alarmed. The look he gave her, if looks could kill she would be dead a thousand times one. His grip tightened around her wrist and he pulled her to the door. She tried to pull away from him but he was so much stronger than her. "Stop it, you are hurting me." her voice went up. People turned to see what the Head Boy and Girl were doing.

"Hey, let her go Malfoy." shouted Harry as he ran over to them. Draco reached the door and turned to Harry. "Let her go." growled Harry and pulled his wand out. Draco threw Hermione's arm away from him.

"I just needed to talk to her was all Potter. No need to save her from anything O' Chosen One" snapped Draco. Hermione rubbed her sore wrist and glared at Draco. She wished she had never said anything to him now. He was acting like such a beast.

"What is going on here?" asked Professor Dumbledore. He looked at each of their faces sternly.

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to the Head Girl." Draco said, his face stoic. Hermione wanted to hit him. He could have just asked "Granger, I would like a word with you outside." but no, he had to grab her and drag her to the door like a sack of potatoes.

"He grabbed her Professor and she didn't look like she was too happy. Malfoy here was a bit rough with her." said Harry, his eyes flashed with anger toward Draco.

"I see. Mr. Malfoy, I would advise that next time you ask Miss Granger for a chat. Mr. Potter I think you may go back to join your date. I see Luna and Neville are looking lively this evening." said Dumbledore. Hermione looked over to see Neville blushing but happy as he spoke to Luna. Luna seemed to be talking every excitedly about something and using big hand gestures. Ginny looked like a third-wheel in their conversation. Harry glared at Draco once more before he excused himself. "Now then Miss, Granger. Don't you look lovely this evening. Red and blue flowers in your hair? That's unusual. May I ask why?" he asked with a knowing smile when he spotted the flowers pinned next to her bun. Draco's eyes burned holes into her while he waited for her to answer. The other students decided there was nothing to see and went about their business at last.

"Ah, yes, well, you see Professor I wore them so my pen-pal would recognize me. We wanted to meet each other in person at the party." Hermione said. "He gave me this Andromeda book for Christmas so I brought it along too." she held up the book for Dumbledore to see. Dumbledore picked up the book to peer at it. Draco tensed up a bit. He wanted to get away and he had a sneaking feeling that Dumbledore purposefully paired himself and Hermione to be pen-pals.

"Oh, I know this series. She is a very good writer. I know I will be waiting in line to get the final book when it comes out." Dumbledore laughed and handed the book back to Hermione. Hermione held the book to her chest. "I think your pen-pal will be pleasantly surprised when he sees you Miss. Granger. You look lovely." he said kindly then looked at Draco. He gave Draco a little wink. "Don't you think your partner looks lovely this evening Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, lovely." mumbled Draco. His gray eyes ran over her body.

"I trust that I can leave you now? You won't drag Miss. Granger away?" Dumbledore asked.

"I won't drag her away." Draco said firmly, he turned to Hermione. "I would like to have a word with you outside." he said flatly.

"Good, good. I do hate to see my two best students fighting with each other. It's so much nicer when they get along." Dumbledore smiled and patted Hermione on the back. "Ah. Professor Sprout!...excuse me you two" he waved to Professor Sprout and wandered away.

"Fine but if you grab me again I'll hex you!" scowled Hermione. She followed him out of the room and into the empty hallway. Draco didn't know what he was going to say to her. He paced back and forth in front of her. He ran his hands over his face a couple of times. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. What in the world did he want with her? "Alright, I'm going to go back inside." she said. She was tired of waiting.

"No, no...I mean..I do need to talk to you." Draco shouted, he grabbed her arm to keep her from going anywhere. He remembered her hex threat and let her go quickly. He pointed to the book in her hand. "I didn't know you liked that series." he said lamely.

Hermione looked down at the book pressed against her chest. She nodded her head and held the book out to him. "Yeah, my pen-pal told me to read it and I took his advice."

"Yes, it's a very good series. I think my favourite character is Gregory Grets." he stated. Hermione laughed. Draco half smiled at her.

"He's mine too I think. I mean, I hated him at first. He was so awful in the first book. I laughed so hard when Melody Andromeda blew him..."

"Up to the size of an elephant. I know...I mean, I laughed too" Draco shrugged his shoulders then looked away from her. "You do look nice tonight. I think your Hufflepuff pen-pal will be...happy." he said and took a deep breath. His hands shook and he was getting warm. He turned back to her with another half smile.

"Oh...er...thank you Dra..., I mean Malfoy." Hermione blushed and looked down at her outfit.

"Blue rose? Do you like blue or something?" he asked and reached to touch the blue rose in her hair. Hermione inhaled sharply with surprise. His fingers stroked the blue petals.

"I do like the colour blue. I guess you would think I would like red or gold, Gryffindor colours but no." she smiled, she reached up to touch her blue rose in her hair. Her fingers brushed against his. Her heart pounded in her chest when he stepped closer to her. He slipped his fingers between hers and held her hand in front of them.

"Draco..." Hermione half-whispered, she wasn't sure why she even said his name. His eyes moved to her lips. Hermione gasped softly and bit on her bottom lip nervously. Draco smiled as he leaned down. His lips lightly brushed against hers once. His lips tingled and the tingling went through his body. He gently cradled the back of her head with his hand. He moved his lips lightly against hers again. Hermione's eyes closed. Her brain had stopped working. His lips felt good against her own. She stood on her toes to be closer to him. Her lips moved firmly on his, wanting to feel his lips pressed fully on hers. She heard a soft moan escape from him. Her body felt like it was on fire. She wanted to touch him and kiss him until both couldn't breathe anymore.

Draco broke the kiss first and pulled away. He looked a bit stunned. He stared down at the girl in front of him.

"I...get back to the party Hermione. Go." he said firmly and closed his eyes for a moment. His hand fell away from the back of her head. "Go!" he shouted at her and shoved her toward the door gently. Hermione ran back to the door. She felt a bit hurt, she felt the tears trying to leak out.

Draco stood in the empty hallway for a moment. He stared at the door for a long time. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the wilted red and blue flowers. He placed them in the corner by the door then turned to walk away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Hello Sárkány,_

_So, I went to the party but did not see you there. I waited and waited for you. I asked Madam Pomfrey if any 7th year boys happened to be in the hospital wing but she said the wing was empty all night. Did something happen? Please let me know. _

_You did miss a great party. There were so many people there. Dumbledore looked pleased with how many students showed up. The party lasted until midnight! You missed Professor Sprout cutting a rug. Who knew she was such a great dancer. Actually, it was rather scary and Professor Dumbledore joined in. Eventually some of the students started to dance around too. _

_Write back soon_

_MB-Girl_

_Hello again Sárkány,_

_My third letter and still no response. I'm starting to get worried. Please write back soon. I miss reading your letters. They brighten up my day._

_I ventured outside to play the snow with some of my friends today. We made a snowman. I taught one of my friends how to make snow angels. His first attempt looked like a troll. His second attempt was much better. He still needs to work on his snow angel making skills._

_How is studying coming along? I managed to finish off my Runes and Potions homework finally. Now I have to start on Arithmancy and Herbology as well as Charms and Transfiguration...and Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Please write back._

_MB-Girl._

_PS. I'm still looking up what Sárkány means._

Draco placed her letter on his desk top. Her third letter to him so far. He got up from his desk and paced around in his bedroom trying to debate if he should write to her or not. Or, if he should just come out and tell her that he's Sárkány. He sat down at the desk and stared at her letter.

"Dammit Hermione!" he shouted. He slammed his fist down onto the desk and welcomed the pain that went through his hand. He grit his teeth hard. He did not know what to do. Finally, he figured it out. He will continue writing. She needed him to and in a way, he needed to as well. He grabbed a piece of parchment. He dipped his spotted hawk quill into the inkwell and began to write.

_Hello MB-Girl,_

_I am deeply sorry I was unable to attend the Valentine's Day party. I had everything planned out. I had my two flowers and quill and an emergency came up. I feel awful that you waited for me all night and I did not show up. I do not have enough words to tell you how much I deeply regret that I could not attend. I bet you looked lovely at the Valentine's Day party. I bet you had to beat the blokes with a stick to keep them off you. Did you kiss anyone? Don't tell me, I will get jealous!_

_Before you panic, everything is alright. Just a minor emergency and all is well. I'm in good health and all that. I had to leave the school grounds because of a little family emergency._

_I saw several students making snowmen outside today. I could have been looking at you and not even know it was YOU. How frustrating. So, you taught your friend about snow angels too? I'm pleased that you taught me first before him. I have to say that my first attempt did look like a bloated troll. Very ugly indeed. My second attempt I figured out what I did wrong and made a perfect one._

_I managed to finish my Runes, Charms and Arithmancy. _

_My three guess for your name:_

_1) Magic Bites Girl_

_2)Magical Balloon Girl_

_3)Muddy Baker Girl_

_Your's truly_

_Sárkány_

Draco ran to the owlery before breakfast to send Hermione her letter. He gave the letter to a large brown owl. The owl hooted, happy he was picked to do a job, he spread his wings and took flight. Draco's letter was gone. He had to get to the Great Hall to see Hermione's face. Hopefully she was there and not in the library or in her bedroom.

At breakfast, Hermione sat poking at her porridge. She did not feel like eating anything. She was depressed and confused. No letter from her friend that she may have feelings for and confused that Draco Malfoy kissed her the other day. She avoided Malfoy at all cost after the party. She caught him staring at her sometimes in class but then again he caught her staring at him too. Hermione stopped going to the fireplace in the common room to do her homework. Instead she stayed in her room or went to the Gryffindor common room to work. Seemed Malfoy had the same idea, stay in his room or go to the Slytherin common room.

"Pluck up Hermione. It makes me so sad to see you like this." Ron said beside her. He ate a spoonful of scrambled eggs. Ginny reached across the table to take her hand.

"Hermione, it's been almost three days. I'm sure everything is alright. I'm sure he will write today." Ginny said softly. She hated to see her friend sad and depressed. Harry pushed a couple pieces of bacon onto her plate.

"You really need to eat Hermione to keep up your strength." Harry said. "Please eat or else I'll have Ginny force you too." he smiled gently.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips "Hey! Why are you volunteering me for this hm? Well, Harry is right though. You do need to eat"

Hermione picked up the bacon and chewed on it, not really tasting it. She then picked up her spoon to eat some of the porridge. She saw Draco run into the Great Hall looking winded. Hermione tensed up when he looked at her. He gave her a nod then went to the Slytherin table to sit down.

"Oh good, the mails here." comment Ron. He looked up at all the owls flying into the Great Hall. A white owl dropped off a letter in Ron's plate then took off. Hermione shook her head.

"I think that one is coming for you Hermione." Harry said and pointed to a large brown owl coming straight for her. Her heart jumped. Could he have a letter from her pen-pal? Draco turned in time to see the brown owl give Hermione her letter. Hermione took the letter from the owl and looked hopeful.

She smiled widely at seeing "To MB-Girl" written beautifully on the front. "It's from my pen-pal! You are right!" she laughed happily.

"See, told you he would write today. Why did he miss the Valentine's Day party? Does it say?" asked Ginny and leaned over to see what the letter said. Ron peered over too to see. Hermione hadn't even opened it yet.

"I am going to go to my room to read this. I'll see you guys later!" Hermione said. She smiled brightly at her friends then skipped out of the Great Hall to go read her treasured letter. Draco smiled slightly to himself. Who knew a letter would make her so happy?


	10. Chapter 10: Hogsmeade

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade

_Hello Sárkány,_

_I would love to meet up with you in Hogsmeade. I think the Three Broomsticks would be a great place to meet up. I'll go find a place for us to sit at 2:30pm. Red and blue flowers again? _

_And no, none of those names are correct! Some of those names that you've come up with just make me laugh so hard. I am still looking for your name in dictionaries. I think I have almost gone through the dictionaries that we have in the library._

_I can not wait for spring to come. This March weather is more depressing than February. All this rain and biting cold wind. I would love to go outside and sit under a tree to do homework or just relax. Hopefully spring will show up a little early this year. _

_Have you ever travelled anywhere outside of Britain? I've gone to France a couple of times with my parents. I enjoyed my stay there. The architecture is lovely. I think I took a thousand pictures with my camera on architecture alone. I enjoyed going to the museums and palaces. The Louvre museum holds thousands of paintings from painters all over the world from different periods of time. I'm sure you've heard of the Mona Lisa and her sneaky little smile. I saw the painting of her by Leonardo da Vinci and fell in love with it. It looks like she holds a secret in her heart and she isn't going to tell her secret to anyone. We also went to the ocean, the French riviera is gorgeous. I wish I could show you. I think you would love walking along the white sandy beaches and look out across the Mediterranean sea. We stayed in a city called Nice. I collected seashells while I was there. I will have to give you one of the shells I've picked up. _

_I would love to go see other places around the world and make friends with other witches and wizards. I want to go to China, Russia, India and the United States. As well as South Africa, Australia, Mexico...alright pretty much to every place I can get to. If only I were filthy rich I could go anywhere I wanted. One can dream though._

_I got homework to do. See you soon dear friend._

_Your friend,  
MB-Girl_

Hermione carried an arm load of books into the common room and plopped down in front of the fireplace. That March wind was harsh and chilled people to the bones. She shivered by the fire then relaxed. She saw Draco's quidditch gear on the couch when she came in and his bedroom door was closed. She figured he was either asleep or off tormenting students.

She opened up the Hungarian dictionary and flipped to the "s" section. Draco's door opened up and he stepped out with a towel over his head and black slacks and gray top. His platinum blonde hair damp from his recent shower.

"Mudblood. What are you doing?" he asked and dropped his towel on top of his quidditch robes.

"Just looking at the Hungarian dictionary." Hermione said as she searched, her back to him. Draco ran over to her and snatched the dictionary right out of her hands. He looked a little alarmed. "Give that here Malfoy!" Hermione shouted and jumped to her feet.

"What are you doing with a Hungarian dictionary anyway?" Draco snapped and tucked the dictionary under his arm.

"I said give it back Malfoy." she yelled and placed her hands on her hips. "I was looking for something."

"Oh let me guess, looking up something for your loser Hufflepuff pen-pal?" he scoffed then turned his head away, His hand over his mouth as he tried to keep from laughing.

"You are laughing at me! He's a good person, and kind hearted, he's a better man than you are with your stuck-up ways." she lunged at the book. He jumped back just in time before her hand reached the book. He held the book above his head. Hermione whipped out her wand.

"_Accio_ book." she yelled with a flick of her wand and the book flew out of his grasp. She snatched it out of the air. Hermione spun on her heels to run but Draco was faster. His arm snaked around her waist and pinned her against his chest. Hermione struggled against him. "Let go of me." she pushed the book to her chest so he couldn't get it.

"No, I don't think so. I need that book." Draco said near her ear gruffly. Hermione shivered against him. Despite the book being in the way, Hermione shivered at how Draco's body felt pressed against the front of hers. His scent was all around her. His arm felt strong around her waist.

"Why do you need this book?" Hermione said and looked up at him, her brown eyes bore into his gray ones. "Why this particular book Draco?" Draco raised an eyebrow. She had called him Draco again and not Malfoy.

"I don't have to give you an answer Hermione. Just give me the damn book and I'll let you go. Unless you like being this close to me." he smirked at her and wiggled an eyebrow. Hermione glared at him and stomped on his foot as hard as she could. He let her go and hopped up and down on one foot. She ran for her bedroom door. "Oh no you don't you little witch!" he yelled and leaped at her. He grabbed at her.

The both fell to the ground. Hermione on her stomach with the book under her and Draco on top of her. Lots of "oof" and "ouch" as they wrestled around on the floor. Draco managed to flip Hermione over onto her back, he pinned her wrists down above her head with one large hand, his other hand was by her side to hold him up. He sat on her thighs to prevent her from kicking. Both panted and were flushed from wrestling around. Hermione wiggled around as hard as she could. Their noses barely touching each other.

"Get off me Malfoy." she shouted, her eyes bright with anger. His eyes bore down into hers.

"Oh, now we are back to using last names." he growled at her. "If you had given me that damn book in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess. But no, you had to go and fight me. I'm fighting with a mudblood!" he looked livid. Hermione arched her back, the heavy book was under her and hurting her spin. Draco went from livid to surprised when she arched her back and felt her chest press lightly against his own. His eyes grew very wide from of her actions. He had to get away from her.

"Dumb book is hurting my back!" shouted Hermione. "Get off me!" Draco shoved his hand under her back. He pushed the book out from under her and leaped off her. He snatched the book up. He looked shook up. He didn't help Hermione to her feet, instead he walked back to his room on shaky knees. He slammed the door behind him. Damn that girl. And damn her for almost finding out who he was.

Hermione got to her feet. She reached behind her to rub her sore back as best she could. "Stupid Malfoy. All this over a book. He could have asked for it after I was finished with it." she mumbled to herself. "I know I'm going to be black and blue to by tomorrow."

_Hello my dearest friend, _

_Tomorrow will be the last Hogsmeade trip for March and the day we will finally see each other. I will see you at the Three Broomsticks. The butterbeer is perfection at the Three Broomsticks. I am going to guess that Madam Rosmerta has some secret ingredient she puts in those barrels of butterbeer. _

_I have been to the French Riviera. I was 14 when we went. Mother has a friend who lives by the ocean so we stayed at her friend's house. It's a beautiful white house with a wrap around porch for each floor. I loved walking along the white sand. I loved watching the moon come up. The moon looked huge coming up over the water, not like how it is here. I collected a few shells but mother collected heaps. Father enjoyed himself there too and even got a bit of a tan. I got sunburnt but it didn't matter to me. I just had so much fun running around, building sand castles and playing in the water._

_I've also gone to Bulgaria with father last year. He had to go there on business and took me along with him. It is a beautiful country but the food was not so very pleasant. Beet soup and jellied pig head, as stated before, not pleasant. Despite the food, I wouldn't mind going back to look at some of the ancient castles again. There are many other places I would like to visit as well. Of course, I wouldn't want to go alone. It is more fun to experience these places with family or friends. _

_I am still trying to picture you in a muggle school. It is so foreign to me. So, you either brought your lunch from home or ate lunch provided by the school there? If you ate lunch there it wasn't laid out on the table like how it is here? You had to go through a line to get food? And accidental use of magic, how did your parents cope with that? _

_I best get going. My Charms essay won't write by itself. Oh how I wish it would. It would make my life so much easier. No guesses on your name today. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Your friend,_

_Sárkány_

"So, today is the big day right?" asked Ron. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all walking to Hogsmeade together, their arms linked. The wind was strong and cold. It was cloudy out as well. Hermione shivered in her wool coat.

"The Three Broomsticks at 2:30?" asked Harry. He glanced over at his friend with a smile. "This is a bit exciting. Too bad about the party though and that emergency. This time you will meet for sure"

"Well, things happen and I'm glad he didn't stand me up." said Hermione. Ginny glanced over at her friend with a slight smile.

"I think it's kind of romantic that you are meeting up with your pen-pal. You two have so much in common and I think you will hit it off in person too." pipped in Ginny. Hermione hoped her friend was right. "You think he's a pureblood right?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, he's pure-blood. He was home schooled like you and your brothers were Ginny. And he asks a lot of questions about things that Muggles do."

"Well, we know it's not Neville, he's writing to Luna. Seamus maybe? Wait, he's not pure-blooded. Drats. Um, how about that Farris Baggly in Hufflepuff? He is an only child and pure-blooded. Ooooh, it could be that adorable Ravenclaw, what was his name..." said Ginny excitedly.

"You mean Eric Gains?" asked Hermione. Eric Gains was adorable and awkward in his own way. Also, he was handsome and didn't know it, or at least did not flaunt it like SOME people she knew.

"Yes, thats the one. Eric Gains, he's an only child and pure-blooded. Also that other Ravenclaw in 7th year, Henry Monk."

"Well, we all know it can't be Draco Malfoy. He hates Muggles!" explained Harry and looked at Hermione.

"Where should we go first? It's only 1pm." asked Ron bored with this conversation. He glanced down the row to Hermione to Ginny then to Harry.

"I would like to go to Honeydukes firsts. I want to get my hands on some of those treats." exclaimed Ginny with a tinkle of laughter. So, the four of them headed for Honeydukes first.

Hermione showed up at the Three Broomsticks by 2:20pm. She stamped the snow off her boots by the front door and went inside. She looked for an empty table for two and sat down. She formed red and blue roses and placed them on the table so her pen-pal could see. She looked at her watch, the minutes ticked by slowly 2:25, 2:26, 2:27. She began to get a bit nervous. The front door to the Three Broomsticks swung open and Draco swaggered in like he owned it. There were not too many Hogwarts students in the pub which was how he liked it. He glanced around the room and saw Hermione sitting by herself. He smirked and walked to her and plopped down in the seat in front of her.

"Go away Malfoy. I'm waiting for someone." she snapped at him. She glanced down at her watch, it said 2:30. He should be here at any moment. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"No, I don't want to go away. What's with the flowers?" he picked up the blue one, a finger stroked the blue petals.

"Please go away Malfoy. The flowers are for my pen-pal so he will recognise me." she said grumpily. Why won't he go away?

"Oh right, like at the Valentine's party with the flowers in your hair." he said and placed the flower back onto the table. He motioned for the barmaid and ordered two butterbeers.

"No, I don't want one yet. I'm waiting for my pen-pal. Go away Malfoy." she hissed at him. The front door opened again and she looked around Draco to see who it was. Ah, it was two goblins in suits and briefcases. The butterbeers were served in large tankards. Draco picked his tankard up and took a swig.

"Mm, this stuff is amazing." he said with a satisfied smile. He had a foam mustache above his upper lip. Hermione sighed and picked up her butterbeer and took a sip.

"It is pretty amazing." she said after she put her tankard down, she too had a foam mustache above her lip. Draco smirked, his thumb brushed off her foam mustache gently. Hermione moved away from his touch. "Why did you do that?"

"You had a mustache." he shrugged his shoulders. Hermione pointed to his mouth with a soft giggle. "I have one too?" he laughed and brushed most of his mustache off with his hand.

"No, you missed...no...right there Draco." she pointed to the corner of his mouth and his hand kept missing the spot. "Almost...no...stop, just let me." she leaned over the table and brushed off the last bit of foam at the corner of his upturned lips. His hand grabbed at her wrist before she could sit back down and their eyes locked.

"Hermione..." Draco said softly, his brain had stopped working right then. Their eyes still locked and unblinking. The front door flew open, Hermione jumped and Draco let go of her wrist. She sat back down and looked away from him to see who it was that came in. A couple of Hogwarts students, three females from 5th year had come in.

"Just go away. Please, please go away." Hermione begged. Draco finished off his butterbeer and ordered another one. Hermione got up from the table in a huff to find another table for two. She picked up her flowers and sat down near the front door this time. Soon, Draco pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down again. "Stop it Malfoy! Stop following me" she shouted at him. She had had enough of this.

"I want to sit here" shouted Draco right back at her and sipped on his butterbeer contently. He wiped his mouth off each time. Hermione looked very annoyed and folded her arms across her chest. She glared at him. He did not seemed put off by her glare.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked through clenched teeth. The door opened again, Hermione sat up straight in her chair. It was Eric Gains, the Ravenclaw that Ginny had mentioned earlier. He glanced around the room then spotted his friends and ran over to them. He did not even see Hermione. She sighed and slumped back into her chair. She looked at her watch, it said 2:50. She frowned, Draco watched her from across the table.

"Look, he will show up. He would be an idiot if he didn't." said Draco. "How about you stay here for a little bit longer. I'll come back in thirty. If he isn't here then that is his loss. You shouldn't wait around all day for him." Draco said firmly. He got up from the table and paid for the butterbeers he ordered. He opened the door and looked back at Hermione waiting at the table. He felt bad for lying to her. Her pen-pal had shown up and she did not know it.

As promised Draco showed up thirty minutes later. Hermione still alone at the table. He frowned at the sight, she looked depressed and on the verge of tears. He knelt down beside the table next to her. He looked up at her face, he could see that she was fighting back tears.

"He didn't show up Draco." she whispered and covered her face with her hands. He gently pushed some of her curly hair behind her ear. He took her small hand into his own and pulled her away from the table. She got up without protesting.

"Come on, lets go look at books Hermione." he said and pulled her out the Three Broomsticks. She gasped softly behind him and her bottom lip trembled. He sighed and pulled her over to an alleyway so people wouldn't see her cry. He placed her head gently onto his shoulder and patted her head. She cried softly into his shoulder. His coat wet from her crying but he didn't seem to care. He let her cry for as long as she wanted. Finally, she got ahold of herself, she sniffled and hiccuped once. It took every fiber of his being to not say who he was yet. He was so afraid she would not believe him or go back to hating him.

"Lets go look at books." she said with a forced smile. Draco led her out onto the main road of Hogsmeade.

Strangely, Hermione had a pleasant day with the Head Boy. The thoughts of her pen-pal pushed to the back of her head. They went to the bookstore first. She bought herself a book then Draco bought her a book too. She protested, she didn't want him to buy her one but he won the argument. He bought her another fantasy book that he liked called the"Forest Brothers" and promised that she would love it. They stayed in the bookstore for an hour, he stayed close to her the whole time. They went to the post office to look at all the owls lined up and ready for flight. They then went to Madam Puddifoots for a quick cup of tea to warm up and chat. She ordered chamomile tea with a bit of honey and he got a coffee, black. They chatted about school, their head duties and books. They even laughed a couple of times. Hermione was surprised at how easily it was to talk to Draco Malfoy. At Honeydukes, Draco bought so many sweets he could barely hold all the packages in his arms. Hermione laughed at how much he bought. She told him his teeth will rot out with all those sweets. Her laugh made him smile. And he was happy that he made her laugh and forget about how upset she was earlier. Last place they went to was Zonko's Joke shop. The sun was setting and the wind picked up.

"You are shivering Hermione." Draco observed over his packages of sweets. "We need to get back to Hogwarts anyway. It's almost 7."

"Holy cricket, it is almost seven. The time went by so fast." cried Hermione. She hurried down the road to leave the Wizarding village. She heard her name behind her. Draco turned to see who it was that was calling. He groaned when he saw it was Ron Weasely.

"Hermione. You are still here? We have to hurry back." shouted Ron. He caught up to Hermione. His cheeks flushed from running and the cold wind. He spotted Draco. "What's he doing here?" he pointed at Draco.

"Oh, I was just walking with Malfoy back to Hogwarts. Where have Harry and Ginny gone to?" she asked.

"They went back an hour ago." he rolled his eyes then reached for Hermione's gloved hand. Draco clenched his teeth and looked away. "We have to hurry."

"I can't just leave Dra...er Malfoy. We were walking together." Hermione explained to Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Draco.

"Just go on ahead Granger." snapped Draco. "Don't want your little friends to worry about you."

"Come on, he said to go." said Ron. Hermione looked back at Draco for a moment, their eyes locked then nodded her head once. Her and Ron hurried down the pathway to get back to Hogwarts hand in hand. Draco pulled his wand out and levitated his piles of packages then walked back quickly himself.

_Hello MB-Girl,_

_Actually, I should say Hermione Granger. I saw you through the window of the Three Broomsticks with the red and blue roses on the table. You were sitting with Draco Malfoy and seemed very preoccupied. It looked like he was holding your hand. I figured I should not interrupt you two on your date. Are you two together?_

_Your pen-pal_

_Sárkány_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I injured my hand a couple of days ago but it's all good now :) No worries! Thank you guys for reviewing! You guys leave such sweet comments!_

PS: I do not own Harry Potter, all of it belongs to J.K Rowling. Also, the idea of this story came from "You've Got Mail" or "Shop Around the Corner"


	11. Chapter 11: You Know me

Chapter 11: You know me

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands. Sárkány's beautiful penmanship, those beautiful loops on paper, she crumbled up his letter and tossed it into the trash bin. She felt angry at him and angry at Draco Malfoy. She picked up her quill and began to write back on a fresh piece of parchment.

_Hello Sárkány,_

_Well, you have figured out who I am but I am still at a loss as to who you are. Malfoy and I are Head Boy and Girl. He was just discussing some things with me. We were not on a date and we aren't together. I hope you will tell me who you are. It makes me a little leery that you know me but I do not know you or what you look like._

_Tell me what house you are in? I know you are an only child and pure-blood. You seem to be pretty smart. I'm going to take a guess that you are in Ravenclaw. That is my final answer. Tell me if I am right or wrong but I think I am right. I still haven't figured out your name. Draco Malfoy took one of the dictionaries I was trying to use. It was the Hungarian one. Stupid Malfoy. _

_Your pen-pal,_

_HG_

OOOOOOOO

Hermione knocked on Draco's door hard. She needed to speak to him straight away. It was late at night, about 12 or so. She knocked again.

"Malfoy! I KNOW you are in there! Get your butt out here." shouted Hermione at his door. She heard footsteps and Draco swung the door open. His blond hair stuck up in places. He had on silk black pajama pants and white shirt. He was barefoot.

"What do you want Mudblood? I was asleep! This had better be good!" shouted Draco. He was having a good dream too about flying before she woke him up.

"Look at this" Hermione shoved her pen-pal's letter into his face. Draco squinted at it "You did this. He didn't come because YOU were there." she shouted then hit him in the chest as hard as she could. Draco took a step back from the hit and rubbed the sore spot.

"Ouch, I didn't do anything. Your pen-pal sounds like a half-wit and a pansy. He should have showed up even if I was there." yelled Draco. He shoved the letter out of his face. Hermione folded the letter up and tucked it into her pajama pocket. She looked livid. Her whole body shook. He looked her over and saw she had on red pajama pants and poke-a-dotted tank top, it was pretty obvious she didn't have a bra on. He tried not to smile.

"Don't call him a half-wit or a pansy" yelled Hermione, her eyes bore into his. Draco scowled at her. "And I want that Hungarian dictionary. That's the only one left I haven't looked at!"

"No, you can't have it." snapped Draco. Hermione tried to shove him out of her way so she could go into his bedroom. Draco pushed her away gently. "Go back to bed Hermione." he said in a more gentle tone.

"I want that dictionary." yelled Hermione and elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over with a loud "oof". Hermione marched into his bedroom, it was dark and the curtains drawn. The room smelled like him, spice and soap. She barely made out a desk in the dark, she wished she had brought her wand to light up the room. Draco recovered and grabbed her around her waist with both arms. Her back was against his chest and he lifted her up. She wiggled and kicked but he wouldn't let go. He dumped her onto the couch in the common room with a loud growl.

"Now then, I would advise for you to go to bed. It is late!" he said firmly. He ran his hand through his blond hair, he looked tired. Hermione pushed her bushy hair out of her face and sat up on the couch.

"Why won't you give me the book Draco?" she asked, her brows furrowed. "I don't understand"

"Later, I'll tell you later." he said and leaned down close to her ear, her eyes widen with how close he got. Her hair tickled his nose as he whispered into her ear, "You seem a bit cold Hermione." he smirked. Hermione gasped loudly and wrapped her arms around her chest. Draco laughed and pulled away. He walked back to his dark bedroom and closed the door. Hermione scowled at the closed door then threw a couch pillow at it. How could she have been so stupid as to go over to his room without a bra on? She was so distracted with the letter and dictionary she didn't think about a bra. She was so embarrassed!

She jumped off the couch and ran to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed. She thought about him whispering into her ear. It was a bit arousing, she blushed hard. She couldn't help but think about him in his pajamas and hair poking up or how nice it felt to be against his chest and his stomach was like rock when she elbowed him. She shook her head. She was being silly. She then thought about their time in Hogsmeade earlier that day. She did have a pleasant time with him and made her forget about being sad even. He let her cry on his shoulder and didn't tease her about it. He called her Hermione and not Granger or Mudblood. She rolled over onto her back confused. Why was Draco being so nice? He must want something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to greenhouse number 6. She held her Herbology book in her arms and her leather school bag draped over her shoulder.

"Alright, so we know it's not Eric Gains. He went straight to his table of friends. You said he didn't glance at you. Hmm, Henry Monk is in Ravenclaw. You sure your pen-pal is in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked. He held the door open for her to walk inside. Ron walked in after her.

"Only other 7th years who fit the description are Farris Baggly and Draco Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes. "We know it can't be Malfoy."

"Right, so either Henry Monk or Farris Baggly. Baggly is in Hufflepuff but I guess we can't just write him off." shrugged Harry. The three of them stood together by a wooden table near the front of the room.

"I don't know Baggly very well. He seems a bit twitchy though. Like he's afraid a snake will jump out at him at any moment." chuckled Ron. Hermione placed her book on top of the table and lightly hit Ron in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione smirked. Ron rubbed his shoulder and laughed.

"What, he is twitchy. Anyway, Monk is alright I suppose. He is smart, I've seen him help tutor a couple of 6th year girls. Wait..." Ron said and looked over at Hermione.

"Tutoring them because they are girls huh." laughed Hermione. She heard the door slam open, Draco Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle. She watched as Draco shoved Neville out of his way. Poor Neville. He dropped his books onto the floor and a couple of letters fell out of them. Neville quickly bent down to pick up his things.

"Watch where you are going Malfoy." snapped Neville bravely, or could be stupidly. Draco turned to look down at Neville bent over picking up his spilt books and letters. Hermione held her breath for a moment, she saw the anger flash through Draco's gray eyes, he puffed out his chest. He was ready to punish Neville. Crabbe and Goyle popped their knuckles ready to punch when Draco gave the word. Draco looked away from Neville and locked eyes with Hermione. He deflated, a smirk formed on his lips then he walked off. Crabbe and Goyle followed after Draco confused. Hermione exhaled, Draco moved to the very back of the greenhouse, her eyes watched him.

"Did you see that? No smart remark back to Neville or...or anything. I thought for sure he was a goner! Malfoy must be ill or touched in the head" remarked Harry. Ron's eyes were the size of saucers, he was too shocked to say anything.

"We know for sure my pen-pal is NOT Draco Malfoy. My pen-pal wouldn't shove or try to intimidate people." said Hermione firmly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Hello HG, _

_No, I'm not in Ravenclaw. It was a good guess though. Don't worry, I will tell you who I am very soon._

_So, I heard that was a little tiff in Herbology class. I was in Rune's class and heard about it when I got out. Some Gryffindors were chatting about it in the hallway. Apparently Longbottom kind of stood up for himself. Good for him. I'm sure Malfoy was pretty angry. I'm surprised Longbottom didn't get his lights punched out. Maybe Malfoy is having an off day? Or maybe he didn't want to upset the Head Girl? Who knows what goes through his head._

_Yours truly,_

_Sárkány_

_PS. Enjoy the cauldron cakes. Mother sent me heaps again. Also, MB must mean mudblood._

_Hello_ _Sárkány,_

_You are correct. MB does mean mudblood. I'm a mudblood and proud of it. I've been called one since I started at Hogwarts and figured I should own up to the name. It use to hurt me to be called that but now it doesn't bother me so much. I am me and it doesn't matter if I'm a mudblood or half- blood or pure-blood. _

_I did enjoy the cauldron cakes. I ate three of them before dinner. I am going to get so fat eating all these sweets you keep sending me. I'll have to have someone help roll me off the Hogwarts grounds when we finish up for the year._

_I have one dictionary left. I went through all of the dictionaries we have in the library but Malfoy took the last one and won't give it to me. I think he is keeping it to annoy me. And speaking of Malfoy, I was there in Herbology class when this incident happened. He shoved Neville and Neville shouted at him. Malfoy looked like he was going to retaliate but he walked off. I'm glad he walked off, it was a relief. I was a little afraid for Neville. I am surprised that Malfoy didn't hex him. Maybe he is changing? _

_Write to you later,_

_HG_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione closed her letter up and went to the owlery. She later joined Harry, Ron and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room to do homework. She was swamped with homework and the stress was getting to her. She had seen some students leave the classroom to go to Madam Pomfrey for calming draught. Hermione feared that she maybe one of those students soon.

"Alright, so your pen-pal is not in Ravenclaw which just leaves Hufflepuff." said Ginny. She sat next to Harry with books spread out in front of her.

"So, it has to be Baggly." Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair. He moved his hands behind his head.

"Maybe, we could find out for you Hermione." Harry glanced up from his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. Hermione put her quill down and stretched her arms out in front of her with a yawn. She shook her bushy head.

"No, I want to figure it out myself. I just need to get that dictionary from Draco to translate what my pen-pal's name is." Hermione said. She looked around at her friends. They all had their mouths opened and looked shocked. Ginny recovered first.

"You just called Malfoy by his first name Hermione." Ginny said.

"I did?" mused Hermione and shook her head. "I meant to say Malfoy." she looked down at her parchment and picked up her quill to write. She bit her bottom lip like Draco. She couldn't believe she made such a blunder. When did she get so use to saying "Draco" instead of Malfoy? Ginny shook her head with a smirk.

"Wait, Malfoy has the last dictionary you need?" Harry asked and raised a dark brow. He ruffled his dark hair with his hand while he thought. "Why would he have the dictionary? He studying it or something?" he looked confused.

"Ugh, let's talk about something else. I need help with this Charms essay. It's killing me!" said Ron. He showed Hermione his short essay. "Will you help me Hermione? You are, after all, the cleverest out of all of us." he said. Hermione laughed and turned to Ron to help him out.

By 1am, Hermione's eyes were so tired they kept drooping shut. She shook herself awake. Harry was asleep with his cheek stuck to his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. Ron was beside her snoring lightly, his head was on his arm. Ginny's head bobbed back and forth as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I think it's time for us to get to bed." yawned Hermione. Her body felt like lead. She packed her things up. Ginny opened her eyes wide to look at Hermione.

"I'm still wondering why you called Malfoy by his first name." she said. Hermione put her bag over her shoulder and swayed from the weight of it.

"I did not mean to. It's hard, I mean I have to work with him and we are Head Boy and Girl. He sometimes calls me Hermione instead of Granger or Mudblood." she sighed, she rubbed at her eyes.

"He does? That's...interesting news. So, I wanted to ask about that last Hogsmeade trip. I saw you walking around with him and you both looked, I don't know, happy?" Ginny raised a brow. Hermione shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"My pen-pal didn't show up you know. I guess Malfoy took pity on me. Not sure, maybe he wants something later, who knows, but it wasn't so bad walking around with him in Hogsmeade. He was...pleasant. I'm tired Ginny. I'll see you later." Hermione said and waved to her friend. Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione walked back to the common room and plopped down onto the couch close to the fire. She couldn't move any more. She laid back on the couch exhausted, her muscles relaxed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Draco woke up early and found Hermione on the couch. He was already dressed for the day in his slacks, jumper, tie and robes. He walked over to her and knelt down beside the couch. He brushed some of her curls off her cheek. He looked into her sleeping face, she sighed softly in her sleep. He felt his heart tug in his chest from her sigh, she looked so peaceful and sweet. He stood up, grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. He then pulled out a letter from his pocket and laid it on the floor beside the couch. He pulled his wand out and flicked it. He magicked up a large red rose and placed it on top of his letter then left quietly.

_Dear Hermione, _

_This will be a short letter. The last letter I will give you will be in person. I need to finally tell you who I am. It is not fair that I know who you are but you do not know who I am. However, I am afraid that once you know who I am you will hate me. Hermione, my dear friend, please do not hate me. Promise me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Sárkány_


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon

Chapter 12: Dragon

It is the first day of April, the weather had started to warm up a bit. The sun was trying to poke through the clouds. The letter haunted Hermione all day. Hermione sat in her last class of the day, Transfiguration with McGonagall. She looked across the classroom at Draco who glanced at her. He smiled briefly then put on his stoic face as he flicked his wand at the teapot to make it whistle. She shook her head, her thoughts were all jumbled up. Sárkány, he can't be Draco Malfoy. Maybe he was Draco Malfoy? Maybe he wasn't? She hoped that he was and hoped that he wasn't.

Hermione walked out of the classroom dragging Harry and Ron with her once class was over with. Harry rubbed his arm where she had grabbed him.

"Ouch, Hermione. What the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry frowned. All three of them walked down the hallway together toward the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out of the classroom quickly. Do you know where Ginny is?" she asked eagerly to Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders. She then turned to Ron. "You're her brother, where is she?" she sounded desperate.

"How in the bloody hell should I know? Why do you need to speak with her so desperately for?" Ron said, he looked irritated.

"Girl stuff, you know..." she said and blushed slightly. "I'll go find her. See you two later." She waved to her friends and ran down the hallway. She rounded the corner from the Great Hall and almost collided with Professor Dumbledore. He helped steady her with a soft laugh.

"Easy there Miss. Granger. You look like you are running away from a ghost. You look pale." he looked concerned for his student. "Are you ill?" he asked. Hermione shook her bushy head. She heard her name "Hermione" behind her. She knew that voice, that smooth voice. It was Draco Malfoy.

"I'm fine Professor. I was on my way to look for Ginny Weasley. I need to speak to her about something." she said and turned to look over at Draco who hovered a yard away. He looked eager to speak with her.

"I see, I see. I recalled seeing her going up the moving staircases. Maybe she is heading to her room? But, I see that Mr. Malfoy would very much like to speak with you. Maybe it is head business?" he said with a smile. "I do hope we are having chocolate pudding tonight for dessert." he said and walked around Hermione with hands clasped behind his back. "Take care Miss. Granger."

Once Dumbledore moved on to the Great Hall in hopes of chocolate pudding, Draco took a few long strides to grab Hermione's shoulder. She turned to look up at him, her brown eyes wide. Her heart jumped into her chest. Why does he make her heart do that?

"Hermione, I must speak with you." he said urgently. Hermione held her hand up to stop him from speaking with a frown.

"No, I really must go. I'll...I'll see you tonight when we do our rounds." she said firmly. Draco frowned, nodded his head then let her go.

"Fine, tonight when we do rounds." he said flatly. He turned away from her and walked into the Great Hall alone. Hermione knew, she knew he was her pen-pal. She turned him away. She wasn't sure how she felt about him being her pen-pal. In some ways she was very angry and other ways relieved because she sort of...sort of liked him. She must speak to Ginny.

She finally found Ginny coming out of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked relieved and motioned for Ginny to follow her to a little corner for privacy.

"What is? Why are we hiding?" whispered Ginny. She felt like she had to whisper. Hermione stood close to her in the corner, her head leaned toward Ginny's.

"I...I think I know for certain who my pen-pal is Ginny." Hermione said, she held her hand to her heart. It felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"Really? Who is it? Oh, I do hope it's Baggly, even if he is a little twitchy, he is a nice sort of fellow...it's not Baggly is it?" Ginny could tell by Hermione's face. "Don't tell me it's..." she couldn't even finish her sentence. Hermione nodded her head.

"It's Draco Malfoy. I know it." Hermione said and pulled the letter out that she got that morning from her robe. She handed it to Ginny for her to read. Ginny read the letter quickly and handed it back to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, I think that you have a young man who very much likes you." Ginny said bravely. Ginny tried not to wince when she spoke. Draco Malfoy?

"Strangely, I...Ginny...I think I like him too." Hermione said at last. Ginny didn't seem to look too surprised. "Only I just wished he wasn't a coward and waited to tell me now. That makes me angry." she scowled, she could feel the anger trying to bubble up.

"Well, you went about Hogsmeade together, you call him by his first name. He pushes your buttons! When you see him you kind of...light up. You will have to forgive him about being a coward. Maybe he did not want to lose you" Ginny said wisely.

"He tried to talk to me not too long ago. I was so nervous I couldn't. I said later." Hermione frowned at recalling her actions toward Draco.

"You said later? Alright, then later you sit and listen to him, try to understand. Don't you dare run away this time Hermione Granger. You are no coward." Ginny said firmly and placed her hands on her hips looking very much like her mother.

"You are right. I'm not a coward. So you are alright that...I care for Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he seems like a good person and I suppose we shouldn't judge too harshly. I mean look at his parents." Ginny rolled her eyes. "But, he makes you smile so why should I be angry Hermione?" Ginny said firmly, her hands still on her hips. Hermione couldn't help herself, Ginny looked too much like her mother in that stance. "Lets go get some food. I'm starved." Ginny said and they walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall.

Hermione saw Draco look up from his table when Hermione walked in. Hermione sat down at her table and turned back to look at Draco. He was still watching her and was ignoring Pansy's prattling. Who knew what she was talking about. It could be anything from clothes to a student she liked or hated.

Neville was sitting at the Ravenclaw table right next to Luna. He blushed next to her but seemed content. Ginny pointed over to with with smile, Harry and Ron looked a bit surprised.

"Whoa, when did that happen?" asked Ron as he ate a buttered roll.

"I heard from Parvati that Neville asked Luna out this morning. I say good for him." Ginny said.

"I know he liked her for the longest time. I think this pen-pal thing may have helped him come out of his shell to ask her." Hermione observed. Neville shyly leaned over to kiss Luna's cheek. Ginny giggled softly then bit into a roll.

"I think she is perfect for him." Harry said. He reached over to take Ginny's hand into his with a smile.

"She is perfect for him." Hermione said and grabbed her plate. She filled it up with all sorts of food. She was starving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later after dinner, Hermione sat alone on the couch in the common room. She was hunched over her book and scribbling away on her parchment. She figured she could get some of her homework done before her Head duties tonight. Head duties...the thought made her heart beat fast in her chest. Draco wanted to speak to her and she could not send him away this time. Ginny was right, she was Hermione Granger and no coward. She will listen to whatever it was he needed to say to her.

She sighed loudly and continued to write out her Ancient Runes homework. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she did not hear Draco walk over to the couch. He had the Hungarian dictionary tucked under his arm. It was time to give her the book. He cleared his throat gently. Hermione jumped, her book and parchment flipped off her lap.

"You always sneak up on me like that Draco! I swear, one day I'm going to have a bloody heart attack." Hermione cried out and held her hand over her beating heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you again." he said amused. He watched as Hermione picked up her book and parchment from off the floor. He pulled the Hungarian dictionary out from under his arm. He held the book out to her with both hands. He looked paler than usual and his hands shook. "Here, you needed this dictionary." he said.

Hermione raised a brow and took the book from his hands. He walked around to the coffee table in front of the couch quietly. He sat down and peered over at her. He placed his hands on top of the table and watched. Hermione opened the book up and peered down at it. She flipped it over to the "s" section. She did not see Draco reach into his robes and pull out a stack of letters neatly tied with a green ribbon, or the hawk quills or red and blue roses. He laid them out gently on the table in front of her while she searched.

"_Sárkány-_ dragon." she said then slammed the dictionary shut. She took a deep breath before looking up at him. She saw her letters and quills laid out on the table in front of her. Draco reached into his robe to pull out a letter.

"Since February you knew who I was. Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked, she was hurt. "I feel like a fool."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Draco said quietly. He opened his letter. Hermione shook her head.

"No,you let me wait and hope for my pen-pal twice and it was really you the whole time" her voice went up. She grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at him. He ducked just in time. "I bet you laughed and told all your friends how Hermione Granger waited and waited like an idiot. At Hogsmeade you should have said something! But no, you got up and left! All those letters saying things like "I had an emergency" or "I saw you with Draco" were all lies!" she yelled at him. All of her emotions started to come out, the frustration he caused her. "You even watched me cry in the alley way when my pen-pal didn't show up. But you were my pen-pal and still didn't say anything when I cried! What a fool I was! How could you do this to me Malfoy?" she stood up, not caring about the book and parchment in her lap. "You lied to me!" she spat.

Draco did not say anything for a long time. He let her yell. He deserved her yelling and couldn't blame her for being angry. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him. He got up and shoved the letter into her hands. She threw the letter down to the ground unopened. She pushed her letters she had written to him to the floor. She picked up the flowers and threw them at him. She shook with anger. "I hate you Malfoy!" she screamed at him. Draco looked very hurt. She could see the hurt flash through his gray eyes.

"Dearest Hermione, I am so sorry I caused you so much pain. I wish I was not a coward but I am. I could not tell you in fear that you would hate me and that I would lose you. I did not want you to hate me. I could not lose you. I grew to...care for you over the past few months. You became my friend and I enjoyed writing to you. I loved having a friend I could write to, someone who would not judge me for who I was. I felt safe and comforted..." Draco had memorised his letter. He looked into Hermione's brown eyes intensely as he spoke. Hermione blinked a couple of times confused, the anger had blinded her for a moment. She then realised he was reciting his letter to her "...I told you things I have never told anyone else about. Things about my personal life. I wanted to share things with you. It was easy to write to you and it was easy to care for you. When I found out who you were at the party, I was so angry. Actually, I was very angry. I was so angry of who you are and who I am and at Dumbledore. We can't be friends! Why did he pair me up with you? I would often ask myself. I felt that Dumbledore had played us out to be fools. I then began to realise that he paired us because we would be on the same level, no mudblood or pure-blood. He knew we would open up to each other. He knew that with this activity we would learn to care for each other without outside influences. I care about you Hermione Granger. I should not care about you. My family would be beside themselves. Your friends would revolt. Oddly, I do not care, I only know that you make me happy. So please, please Mudblood Girl do not push me away." he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow then picked up his letter from the floor. She looked down at the letter in her hands, his beautiful writing "MB-Girl" on the front. She blinked back her tears. She felt bad for yelling at him now, she felt like a jerk actually. She couldn't look at him.

"Yours truly and for always, Sárkány" he concluded. He hoped, all he could do was hope, that she would not be so very angry with him. She looked up at him finally, a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. She then shook her head and walked to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her quietly.

Draco stood where he was at unable to move. She walked away from him without saying anything. He picked up her letters she pushed to the floor and laid them on the table. He had kept every single letter.

Hermione laid on her bed. She tossed and turned as she thought about his letter. His final letter he had written and recited to her. She sat up on the bed and opened the letter to read it. She whispered some of the lines out as she read, "I could not tell you in fear that you would hate me and that I would lose you.", " You became my friend and I enjoyed writing to you.", "I felt safe and comforted", " He knew we would open up to each other", "...I only know that you make me happy".

She makes him happy...

OOOOOOOO

Two hours later it was finally time for her to go on patrol with Draco Malfoy. She knew what she had to do and knew what she had to say. She looked in the mirror to make sure her face was not too red and puffy. She was no longer angry with him.

She stepped out of the portrait hole and found Draco in the hallway. His back was to her, he looked down at his expensive watch on his wrist. She cleared her throat and gently tapped his shoulder. He swung around surprised to see her then looked relieved she showed up.

"I have something to say. This is my final letter, well, not really a letter...oh just listen." she said exasperated. She smiled faintly "I am sorry I yelled at you. I was so angry at you. So angry you lied and was a coward in not telling me sooner. But your letter, your final letter, how could I stay angry with you. We have both shared so much and I too grew to...care for you too." she blushed slightly. Draco took a step toward her, he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. He placed her head against his shoulder and laughed softly into her hair.

"We are both such fools, Mudblood Girl." he said near her ear.

"Yes, we are Dragon." she pulled away from him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink sea shell. He raised an eyebrow at her when he saw the shell. "My final gift to Dragon. I picked this up on the beach, you know, when I went to the French Riviera and I wanted to give it to him." He nodded his head once. He took the shell from her hand and looked it over. His eyes then slid from the shell to hers. He tucked the shell into his pocket inside of his robe next to his heart.

They both knew they will have a long road ahead of them. Both so different and yet the same. People will be angry and hurt but they both can get through anything together. He reached down wordlessly and took her hand into his larger one. His hand felt warm around her hand. She felt comforted.

"Alright, no slacking off Dragon! We are Head Boy and Girl and we have to patrol these halls!" Hermione said firmly with a determined face.

"That we do, Mudblood Girl. That we do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a great pleasure to write this story and have so many read it. Thank you all for reviewing and leaving me sweet reviews. I hope this story leaves you happy and lighthearted.

Here is the original letter I was going to have Draco send to Hermione and not recite. I felt like this letter would not have suited the story but as you can I see I took some of the lines from this letter to use in the one he recited. I didn't have the heart to delete this letter.

Dear Hermione,

I have come to know you very well during the course of the school year. I did not think I would ever know such an amazing young woman. You are very smart and clever. I must confess that I had my doubts about Dumbledore and his pen-pal idea. I loved having a friend I could write to, someone who would not judge me for who I was. I felt safe and comforted. I learned many things about you and myself. When I found out who you really were, I was shocked and ,yes, a little angry. Actually, I was very angry. I was so angry of who you are and who I am. We can't be friends! Why did he pair me up with you? I would often ask myself. It seems that Dumbledore is pretty smart. He knew...he knew that we would be on the same level if we did not know who we were writing to. He knew we would open up to each knew that with this activity we would learn to care for each other without outside influences. I care about you Hermione Granger. I should not care about you. My family would be beside themselves. Your friends would revolt. Oddly, I do not care, I only know that you make me happy. Surly, surly you must know who I am now.

Yours Truly,

Sárkány


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Time wore on, in fact three years had gone by. Hermione graduated top in her class at Hogwarts three years ago. Draco came in second behind her. Hermione excelled in all of her NEWTS and worked for St. Mungos as a medi-witch. Draco didn't have to work because he was so rich but decided to work anyway. He did go into working with Gringotts. He was pretty good in dealing with money.

Hermione held Draco's hands one spring day in May as they walked down Diagon Alley. They found an empty bench and sat down. Draco was in black slacks and gray top, Hermione in a floral skirt and white top. They decided to people watch while they ate ice cream.

They have gone through many things, the both of them. His parents hated her. His father despised her and frequently pointed out a number of pure-blood witches who were single. He even threatened to disown Draco but it was an empty threat. Who would the Malfoy family fortune go to? His mother did not like her either but she was slowly coming around. She smiled the last time Draco brought Hermione around.

Hermione's parents were unsure about Draco at first. Wasn't he the boy she hated all of her school career? Didn't he make fun of her and tease her? Soon, her parents grew to love him. Being around Muggles alarmed Draco at first, he was use to magical beings. He calmed down after a while and grew use to her parents. Hermione's friends were beside themselves when Hermione and Draco decided to date right after Hogwarts. His friends were upset too. Time, everything took time, and eventually people calmed down and began to accept. It was a very rough three years but together, Hermione and Draco were able to get past the troubled times. They knew that together they could get through anything no matter how hard.

Harry married Ginny a few months back in December. They were very happy together. Harry found a cute little home to start a family in. Ron was dating a girl from Hufflepuff named Amanda Redding, she was a year behind them in Hogwarts. She was a cute girl with short blonde hair and big round eyes. They are happy together.

As for Draco and Hermione, they too were happy. Hermione let of his hand once they sat down on the bench. She laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the people run to and fro. She finished off her ice cream with a smile. Draco moved an arm to drape around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Tomorrow is the day, my love. After tomorrow you won't be a free man anymore." Hermione said. She lifted her head off his shoulder. He smiled down at her and popped the last bit of the cone into his mouth. "You think you can handle being with me for the rest of my life?" she smirked. He smirked back and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly. He brushed his thumb across her soft lips after the kiss.

"I was going to ask the same to you, think you can handle being with me for the rest of my life?" he smiled down at her and bumped his nose lightly against hers.

"Yes, I can. Together we can get through anything, Dragon my love." she said and took his hand in her small one. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Yes Mudblood Girl, we can get through anything." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, now the story is finished! I do hope you enjoyed the entire story. I currently do not have plans to write a second story for this one maybe plans will change later. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and words of encouragements. Love you all.


End file.
